Benny's Girl
by eat.breathe.write
Summary: Erica Jones is hot. Erica Jones likes attention. But what happens when her favorite admirer gets a girlfriend. BENNICA with a sprinkle of ETHARAH here and there. PLEASE R
1. Prolouge

She was hot.

Boys lined up to get her and she was constantly being drooled over by the boys at Whitechapel High.

Name 1 jock she hasn't dated.

You can't, because she dated them all.

You could tell that she enjoyed her power. Her power of attracting every guy in sight.

Even Ethan who was hooked on Sarah would occasionally stop and stare.

She was Erica Jones.

* * *

There was one boy who admired Erica more than the rest. Benny. That's right. The dorky spellmaster fell head over heels with her after her transformation. He would admire her from afar, and up close, too. Erica didn't like to admit it, but Benny was her favorite admirer. She loved the way that he wanted her. Even if she didn't feel the same way, it was touching to know that the boy was crazy for her.

The thing that Erica liked most about being admired by Benny is that she knew she was the only girl he cared for like this. Sure, there came other girls, but Erica was always his number one. And she liked being number one.

Rory was also one of her greatest admirers. Sometimes, he even showed more affection to her than Benny. But being admired by Rory was different than being admired by Benny. Benny was less creepy about it. And his compliments actually...meant something to her. But Rory was more of a stalker.

Erica craved Benny's admiration. She actually wished the world could have more Bennys.


	2. A Normal Day of Erica and Benny

"Hey, Erica. Your looking rather lovley this morning, love." Benny said in a terrible British accent.

"Benny...since when are you British?" she asked him.

"Since Ethan and I read this article about how to pick up girls. Its a proven study that girls love accents, British accents being a favorite."

"Benny, your going to need more than a stupid accent to get a girl. Maybe if you, I don't know, got abs, cut your hair, made your face more attractive, and stopped being a loser, then maybe a girl would _consider _going out with you._"_

"You know Erica, you are very mean."

"Thanks" she said, smirking.

"But seriously, the article gave really good advice. I'll have you falling for me in a week."

"I doubt that."

"Oh ya? So if I did this-" Benny put on a constipated face, started speaking in a low, slow voice ,and started walking really slow. "Would you fall for me?"

Erica tried to cover a giggle with a snicker. "As if. Wait- why am I talking to you? We aren't friends. _Go away._"

"But-"

"_NOW_." She showed her pearly white fangs to him."

"Okay." And he left her alone.

* * *

"I don't get it E. I feel like everyday I get closer and closer and closer to her...but then she pushes me even farther away."

"Benny...are _you _actually talking to _me _about girl problems?"

"You're right. Why am I even thinking about her? She's nothing special. Just another hot babe."

"Exactly. We have more important matters like-"

"Sarah. Speaking of which, Babe 1 and 2 are coming down the hall."

Ethan fixed his hair and tried to smooth out his shirt. He turned around to face Sarah and Erica.

"Hey guys."

"Benny, Ethan...Erica and I need you." Sarah said

"Um...why?"

Erica decided to tell the story. "We were just in the locker room when..." Benny stop listening to her. He was too busy getting lost in her eyes. Most guys stared at Erica's body, or her pretty face, but Benny had a habit of getting lost in her eyes. Her eyes made him remember the good times, the good times when Erica didn't hate him, when she wasn't a jerk, when she would actually have long, nice conversations with him...

"So are you dorks going to help or not?" she yelled harshly, snapping Benny out of his trance.

"Erica, was that really necessary? Your tone was really rude," Sarah said.

"Sarah, I am pissed off. It's either I yell or bite someone. Which would you prefer?"

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. "So, are you in?" she asked.

"Of course!" Ethan shouted with way too much enthusiasm.

"Not me. Not until Erica asks _nicely._" Benny said, smirking.

She barred her fangs but when she realized it wasn't working she rolled her eyes. "Fine. will you _please _help us?"

"Of course," Benny said, still smirking.

Erica then marched in an angry rage to the locker room while the rest followed her.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who read my story. I really appreciate it. I know, this chapter is short. But, don't get used to it. I usually start out with short chapters to reveal less and then my chapters start ranging from 1000-2000 words. So, start expecting a little more in chapter 4 or 5. Please R&R. Thank you to the two people who reviewed- Rachel and bs13. **

**Rachel- Thank you sooo much :).I will update frequently. I know I said Wed. and Sat. only, but those are going to be the days I definitely update. I will also have random updates on random days. **

**Bs13- Thanks :). I will so continue. I kmow where this story is going, so I will continue it. I used to have another fanfiction account, but because I had no idea where my stories are going, I closed it down. But I have a plan for this so I will continue. **


	3. Hey There, Delilah

"E, um...what does Erica and Sarah want us to do."

"You mean you weren't listening?"

"No...you know me and my attention problems."

"You mean your problems with being able to look away from Erica."

"Please...no."

"Benny. Your staring at her right now. Admit it- your in love with her."

"E, not the L word. I think Erica is hot. Nothing more than that. She's nothing special."

"Benny...I've never saw you act this way because of a girl."

"Ethan, just..."

"DORKS! There she is!" Erica screamed on the top of her lungs.

She pointed to a blonde girl. Her hair literally touched the floor. She had deep green eyes that were so green Benny thought he was looking at a forest. Her lips were the color of fresh strawberries, and she wasn't even wearing lipstick. She was very short though, and her height made her look like she was 12. Her face and body shape, however, made it apparent that she was a lot older. She had pearl white teeth and a small, cute nose. She was wearing a green skirt, purple tights, and purple top.

"Um...hi," Benny mumbled. She was stunning. What beef could Erica have against someone who was so fragile, innocent, and...perfect?

"Hi." She grinned at him.

"Benny, like hex her or do whatever you do?"

"Why are you even mad at her?"

"Ugh...I already explained this to you. She stole our gym clothes cuz she thought it'd be funny."

"It is funny."

"No its not."

"Erica, give her a break. Um...excuse me but what's your name?"

"Its Delilah. And I'm guessing your Benny."

"BENNY! STOP TALKING TO THE ENEMY!" Benny just kept goofly grinning st Delilah. She smiled back and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"FINE! I'll take care of it myself." Erica lunged to the girl with her fangs, just to be stopped by magical vines that popped out of the floor. The fines wrapped around her and she felt their thorns go into her arms.

"What the-"

"You messed with the wrong girl," Delilah mused.

Erica used her super strength to break out of the vines, but then she was surronded by fire. She was shocked by this. What was this girl?

"Wha-what are you?" Erica croaked.

"A pixie. We control the magic of the natural world. All of nature is in our hands."

Benny, Sarah,Erica, and Ethan stared at her.

"Well, I'm a spellmaster," Benny boasted. So we're practically one in the same."

Delilah smiled. "Yes, but your just a tiny bit more powerful. Doesn't mean I can't kick your butt, though. Plus, pixies are usually more attractive than female spellmasters. When we are in our pixie form."

"Pixie form? Stake me." Erica rolled her eyes.

"Yep." Suddenly, she had purple and green wings. She had a purple dress with green leaves on it, and purple and green highlights. She was also giving off a faint glow and it looked like glitter was circling around her.

"Wow..." Benny marvled.

Delilah smiled again. "Hey, I sorta need a tour guide for this school. Can I have one of you guys help me?"

Ethan and Sarah were about to volenteer, but Benny pushed them out of the way. "I'll do it!" he cried.

She shrugged her shoulders and kicked up her foot, which Benny found really cute. "Kay. i need to go to class 6B. Where is that?"

The pair walked off together, Benny practically holding her hand.

Erica watched the two go off. Her first thought was _the loser finally found someone. Yes. _But at the same time, she felt a pang in her unbeating heart. Something you would never expect Erica Jones to feel. Jealousy.

* * *

**Chapters just keep getting longer and longer :). This one was longer than the other by about 100, 200 words. The next one should be pretty long. And I promise, this is still Bennica ;). So keep on reading.**

**P.S- I'll respond to comments on Wednesday. Thanks to all that commented :). I would thank you know but not a lot of time :/ **


	4. Why Do You Even Care!

"He's been hanging out with her all day. We have to seperate them in some way. Benny can't fall for a pixie!" Erica yelled and slammed her locker.

"Erica, why? He's so happy when he's around her. Do you see him? He basically lights up," Sarah faced her best friend and gave her the Leave-It-Alone look.

"Puh-lease. Don't you know him by now? He chases after anything with a face. I'm surprised she didn't shake him off yet."

"Look, why do your not? Your not even friends with Benny. You shouldn't care about who he dates."

"THEY ARE ALREADY GOING OUT!" Erica screeched. You could see the anger in her eyes. Her face was a tint red and her fangs were out.

"Erica...no. Not yet. But Ethan's talking to him this second, telling him that he should ask her. And can I ask you again, why do you care so much? You're acting like you have a crush on Benny or something."

Erica's face went from pinkish-red to firetruck red. She was about to yell but she calmed herself down. "Sarah, be a little realistic here. The onky reason I care is because that pixie is a magical creature. She can turn on us at any second. Remember our gym clothes? She's evil. And getting close to Benny means that she will get into your little magic fighting hunter group thingy and end up sabatoging you. And that means I might get hurt. So I'm doing this for my saftey."

"Erica, Delilah is as sweet as sugar. She is really nice. She likes pranking people though...which expalins the gym thing and why she's perfect for Benny."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But when she hexes you and you end up choking on flowers, don't say I didn't warn you."

It was now Sarah's time to roll her eyes. "Whatever Erica. But when Delilah and Benny have adorable spellmaster-pixie children, I just want you to know that I told you so."

Erica stamped away from her locker to her next class.

* * *

"E, she's..."

"Pretty, amazing, talented, nice, filled with lollipops and rainbows and unicorns? Benny, I heard it already. You like Delilah. Yay. Now, do us all a favor and **ask her out**!"

Benny gave him the Are-You-Kidding-Me face. "Ethan, you know how I am with asking out girls after..."

"After Erica rejected you 20 times? Ya, I know. But this is Delilah. Pretty, amazing, talented, nice, filled with rainbows and lollipops and unicorns Delilah. You have nothing to worry about."

"Your right. I can do this. After all, the ladies do love me," he smirked.

"Ya...whatever. Just go ask her out."

Benny walked out of the room with confidence, ready to ask out his dream girl.

* * *

Erica walked outside after school near the patio. She had enough of "Benny and Delilah are sooo cute" and "Benny and Delilah are the cutest couple in OMG! ever" all around the school. She hated the couple. They weren't even going out, and they got so much attention. If what Sarah said was true and Benny was actually going to ask Delilah out, then she'd never hear the end of it. She was able to convince herself that she wasn't jealous; she was only trying to protect herself from this random pixie who just popped into her life. She didn't care about Benny, even after what happened...

Suddenly, she heard Benny's voice and Delilah's voice in the distance. She could tell they were in the school because she didn't hear it that well, but her vampire hearing allowed her to hear it at that point when most people wouldn't.

"Delilah, um...I have to ask you, like, a question."

"Shoot Benny."

"Um...Delilah Skyes, would you like, like, to, like, go like...out with me?"

Erica could practically hear Delilah gleam. "Benny...of course!"

After a minute of standing there, she heard something else.

The sound of two lips parting.

Erica felt a tear go down her face, but she didn't know why. She stopped caring about Benny a long time ago so why?

She still could here them in the school, giving each other kisses and talking like they've been together forever.

She couldn't take it anymore. She flew of at the speed of lightning.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm at like, 750 words now! So hopefully by tomorrow I'll have like 1000 words. **

**Also...Delilah. Doesn't she seem a little...fishy to you? Delilah definitely has a back story, but Erica's hunch might be a little off...**

**And it seems like Erica is hiding something. Make some secret feelings...hmm...**

**Review on what you think is gonna happen with these two and their stories.**

**Hope you liked the chapter! And I love reviews and I will comment on all tomorrow when I put up the new chapter! :) Ciao**


	5. When Rory's Involved

Erica came late to class the next day. She wasn't wearing any makeup and she had sunglasses and a hat on. Everyone stared at her as she walked into the class. A nerd was sitting in her seat next to Sarah. She hissed at her as a cue for her to leave and took her usual seat.

"Erica...what happened to you?"

"Ugh...I don't wanna talk about it."

"Erica, tell me. You look terrible. It must of been really bad."

"Gee, thanks for the compliments, Sarah. And it's nothing. I just didn't get enough sleep at night."

"Vampires don't need sleep."

"Well, I tried to get some last night. I slept for like an hour. I was restless the whole night."

"Why?"

"One, I haven't tried to sleep in a while so it was hard. Two, too much on my mind."

"Like Belilah?"

"Belilah? That's a stupid name for one, and two, I don't give two craps about Benny." she lied through her teeth. "Belilah" is the reason she laid in bed awake last night. But the one thing she didn't know was why she cared. Why did she care so much about Benny all of a sudden? He didn't mean anything to her for a while. After twisting and turning in her bed after for hours, she finally concluded that she was jealous her favorite admirer was paying attention to this random new girl. But she had to admit, she did find it a bit weird that Benny saw this random girl and fell in love with her. And that he barely even flirted with her. Benny flirted with every girl. And the way they just started talking like old friends when they barely knew each other. Erica felt that something was fishy, but she assumed it was her own jealousy. It didn't mean she wasn't going to voice her opinion, though.

As soon as the class ended, Erica took Sarah's arm and pulled her to the side. "Don't you think that Delilah is a little fishy? Like, Benny didn't even try and flirt with her. He just fell in love with her instantly. And he was speechless. Benny is never speechless."

Sarah shook her head. "Erica, don't you see? Love makes you act different than like."

"Please. Benny doesn't love that geek on wings."

Sarah looked at Erica, her mouth hanging open. So if he doesn't love her, who does he love? You?"

"I never said that. I just said he doesn't love that pixie. Stop assuming things, Sarah." But Sarah was very accurate. She did think Benny loved her. But past tense.

* * *

"Benny Bear!". Delilah jumped into her boyfriend's arms and hugged him close to her. He took an inhale and realized she smelt like a meadow, or meadow smelling air freshener. It was a good smell He kept smelling her until she let him go.

As soon as she let go of him, she took his hand and started walking with him down the hall.

"So how was school today."

"Good."

"Ya same."

The two just kept walking down the hall holding hands as they went to lunch. Benny felt really awkward. The two couldn't even hold a conversation. How were they supposed to go out? And the weirdest part was yesterday they were talking as if he were talking to like, Ethan. Today they were just awkwardly holding hands, walking to lunch.

Also, yesterday Benny thought of Delilah as the love of his life. Today he just saw her as the hot girl he was dating. It was like all the spark of yesterday was gone.

When they got to lunch, they unlocked hands and Delilah kissed his cheek. Benny already noticed that she was very affectionate. "Benny Boo, I have to go to the library to finish a project. I'll see you after lunch, kay?"

"Kay," said Benny, actually a bit happy she was leaving. He also added, "I know how projects in the library are." He smiled at her.

"Kay Baby. Stay cute. Bye." She started down the hall. "MISS YOU ALREADY!" She shouted and blew him a kiss. He caught the kiss and blew her a kiss. _Delilah is a really nice girl. I should give her a chance. Who knows? Maybe today is just the awkward stage of this relationship. Maybe it could turn into something beautiful._

* * *

Erica put all her books in her locker. She looked a lot better than she did before. She fixed her hair and makeup and took off the hat and glasses. She slammed the locker shut. Right behind the locker door was Rory.

"Ugh...go away. Definitely not in the mood."

"Hi my beautiful goddess. I need to ask you something."

"What?!"she barked.

"Would you go out with me?"

"_No_. For the billionth time. Why do you keep asking?"

"Because I never give up hope, sweet cheeks. And since Benny was able to get Delilah, i thought I might have a chance with you."

Before she could even his at Rory, she saw Benny and Delilah holding hands while walking down the hallways. She got so angry that she turned red. So she did the unthinkable as payback.

She kissed Rory.

* * *

Benny stared at Erica and Rory kissing. She liked Rory? Of all people, Rory? He had no words, but he felt his face turn into a tomato. Why was his supposed friend kissing his dream girl? And why was Erica letting him? And why would Erica choose Rory over him. Wait...he had a girlfriend. So he grabbed her arm and rushed away from the Ericry kiss everyone was shocked by.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm soooo happy with the amount of views and reviews I'm getting. Seriously love you guys. 3. I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY but I can't reply to comments tonight :(. I don't really have time. I'll do it on Saturday for sure though :). Keep commenting and I'll respond on for all my reviews 3 :)**


	6. Same Old Benny, Same Old Erica

Rorica. Ericry. That's all Erica heard the next day. She was regreting kissing the dork. But, seeing Benny with Delilah just made her...ugh. She hated Belilah. Maybe its because she knew the pixie was evil and she wanted to kill her for stealing her favorite admirer. Or maybe it was because she felt something more for Benny...

That was the idea that haunted her. That she had feelings for Benny. It wasn't that he wasn't cute. It was just that he was a dork. And a hot, popular person like her couldn't be with a dork. So, she forced herself to deny any feelings she had for the geeky spellmaster.

But now, her situation was even worse. She still wanted to break up Delilah and Benny. But, her only option was jealousy or draining the chick. She couldn't drink her blood because that was too "cruel", although pixie blood was supposed to taste like nectar. So, she had to go for jealousy. But...dating Rory? That was just gross on sooo many levels. She already made a _poster_ and stuck it up in the school so everyone knew she wasn't dating that loser. Benny was one thing...Rory was another.

* * *

Benny went to the library to borrow a book. The library was the only place he could find peace from Rorica/Ericry. Everyone was talking about the kiss from yesterday. Erica was heavily denying it though. Benny chuckled to himself. Erica put up a really good fight. Ahe was probably dying from embaresment from kissing Rory. But his question was, why'd she do it?

Suddenly a blonde girl was beside him looking at the science fiction books, too. At first he though it was Delilah, since she was into those kind of books. But her hair was a lot shorter than Delilah's 4 foot long hair, and she was a lot taller than Delilah.

"Hey, vampire babe."

Erica looked beside her and saw Benny. She smirked. He still found her hot.

"I don't think your _girlfriend _would like you saying that to me." She spat out the word girlfriend but her tone was joking for the rest of it.

"Well, Delilah knows you have to appreciate amazing girls." He was flirting with her. Wen he had a girlfriend. Benny realized what he was doing and almost facepalmed himself.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Same old Benny. I thought the commitement of a relationship would change you. Guess not."

Benny chuckled. "What about you ? Are you and Rory going out? Because you denied that you are...but you kissed him yesterday."

Erica was speechless. Should she tell him the truth? If she did, there would be too many questions like why would she kiss him. Plus, she was aiming to make him jealous. she made her decision. Lie.

"Well, don't tell anyone but yes. I'm only telling my close friends because I don't want it to be public that I'm going out with Rory of all people."

"So...you consider me a close friend?"

"Um...well, we do hang out and stuff. And, like, maybe we're not close now but like, we used to be." Erica said the last part in barely a whisper. Benny just nodded his head. He knew that if he didn't find a topic changer soon, she would leave.

"So what book are you taking out? I thought you only read Dusk."

"Tell anyone and I'll bite you." Benny did an X on his heart. Erica looked at both sides and motioned for Benny to move in closer. She whispered in his ear, "I'm a sci-fi fan."

"What? YOU-" Erica covered his mouth before he could continue.

"KEEP IT DOWN! No one can find out. Only you and Sarah know." Benny smirked. **  
**

"Who's your favorite author?"

"Stephan Ling is the greatest. No one can compare."

"No way! Berance Clone is the best. _Go Player One _was the best book of the century."

"It was okay. But Ling is the best. Have you even _read Dark Skyscraper?" _

"Please. That book sucked. S-U-C-K, sucked."

"I agree with Benny. Clone all the way!"

Erica turned around to see Delilah.

"Oh...its you."

"Erica, I didn't know you were a sci-fi fan." Delilah basically screamed. Two jocks who were passing by heard and snickered.

"Great, Delilah. Now the whole school knows. Look, I have somewhere to be. Later dorks." And Erica walked off.

"Hey, Benny Bear. Omg I just-" Benny let his girlfriend rant his ear off. Why, why when everytime he hit it off wit Erica, the connection was destroyed?

* * *

_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. She ruined EVERYHING for me. Benny and I could of been dating if she was- wait...did I just say I wanted to date Benny? Arg! I don't even know what I want anymore. _

Thoughts were running laps in Erica's head. She just realized she showed Benny nerdy Erica. The Erica she was hiding behind concealer. Why, why was he doing this to her? What made him have the power? She didn't like Benny. She couldn't like Benny. No, no, no, no, no!

Suddenly, an arm swooped around her shoulder and Rory popped behind her shoulder. "Hey sweet cheeks. Now that we're a couple, we should have nicknames for each other. Sweet Cheeks is mine for you."

He pushed his lips out for a kiss. Erica caught them, twisted them, and the let them go.

"We are NOT dating. But I need you to help me with something. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend whenever I give you the cue."

"Fine. On one condition."

"What?!"

"I get 5 kisses per day."

"Ew...no. 2."

"4."

"2."

"3?"

"Not even. 2."

"Fine," he said a little glum, but some enthusiasm was in his face.

"Now this is the cue..."

* * *

**998 words! I'm sorry if this chapter was bad because honestly I think it is. I'm just really tired from school and all that jazz. I don't think I'm putting up a chapter tommorow. I plan on taking a nice, long nap so on Saturday I can put up two awesome chapters :). Did you like the Bennica moment? I sure did. Believe me, more Bennica moments will come. Some more intense than others. R&R please. Your comments make me smile and motivate me to write. :). Ciao.**


	7. Like a Sick Wave

Benny walked down the halls of Whitechapel High. His girlfriend was no where in sight. He actually missed her not being attatched to him like a leech. Ever since he found out that Erica and Rory were a real couple, he decided that he should stop resisiting Delilah and try to make things work. Delilah was a beautiful girl and he was lucky to have her. He was pretty sure any reluctance he had on dating her was because of Erica. He still hoped he could date the vampire, but he knew that it was impossible. She would even date _Rory _before she dated him.

Benny heard an "oomph" come from Rory before he actually saw him and Erica down the hall.

Erica was giggling like a flirty schoolgirl and Rory was being confident, trying to show her his muscles. This just did not look right. For one, the couple just looked awkward together. And two, this scene was just OCC. Especially on Erica's part.

"Look at the lovely couple," Benny walked up to Rory and Erica, clapping his hands.

"Hey Benny! Well, what can I say? The ladies love me."

Benny saw Erica fight not to roll her eyes and chuckled. She looked like she was trying really hard to tolerate him. _Why is she even dating him?_

"So...Erica...when did you start liking Rory?"

Erica bit her lip. She was nervous, but she rehearsed this.

"Um...well, you know, after you started dating Delilah I realized how you have to like...open your heart. And I realized I love..." Erica took a gulp. "Rory." she managed to choke out.

"Yep. She basically begged me to go out with her. Like, on her knees. I accepted, because you know, I feel pity sometimes."

Erica looked like she was trying to hold herself back from punching Rory. _What is going on?_ Benny wondered. She_ obviously doesn't like him. Does she have some bet with him? Maybe he's blackmailing her. But yesterday...she even said it herself. She is really going out with Rory. Otherwise, she would of told me the truth._

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. I gotta go. Delilah is waiting for me so...so you later."

Erica grabbed Rory by the waist and smiled. When he went down the hallway, he heard another "oomph".

"Can't we have another cue?" Rory asked. Benny heard pain in his voice.

"Not when you keep acting like this!" Erica hissed. Benny chuckled. Rorica isn't going to last long.

* * *

Delilah looked around the locker room. No one. Good. She couldn't have any witnesses.

She walked over to a shower and turned the hottest setting of water on. She then took a bowl and put the water in it.

She took her finger and stirred the water with it. "Gyríste to se mia eikóna," she chanted in a sing song voice, over and over again. When the water started shimmering to the point it wasn't water anymore, she whispered "Helgundus.'

"DELOLAEAY! Did you find him yet?!"

"Yes, Helgundus. Speak lower. If anyone hears what I'm doing my cover is blown."

"Is he in love with you?"

"Well, we're doing a human custom called "dating". Its just like courting, but much less formal."

"But is he in love with you?"

"I...I don't know. There is another girl that I need to get out of the way. He seems to have an attraction to her."

"Did he ever use his magic in front of you?"

"Yes. A spell to create a rose for me. And a box of chocolates. He even used a spell to make a jock that was bothering me disappear. He is as powerful as you say, Helgundus.

"Jock? I won't even question the human customs anymore. Look, make him fall in love with you. You know what's at stake."

"What's at stake, Delilah? Or should I say Delolaeay?"

Delilah jumped and spilled the water over.

"Listen, missy. I don't know what your doing or why your doing it, but as soon as I tell Benny-"

Delilah's eyes widened. "Wha-what is there to tell Benny?"

"I don't know, maybe that your planning a conspiracy against him!"

"Look, I was just telling my bestie from home about how awesome Benny is."

"I don't buy it."

"Benny will!"

Erica looked defeated. Of course Benny will. He would always believe Delilah.

"Fine. But pixie, I'm watching you. And just remember, I bite." She barred her fangs and marched away.

* * *

Erica had no idea what to do. She knew that she couldn't tell Benny. He would believe Delilah and then the pixie would probably turn her into a leaf or something. But, she couldn't just pretend nothing happened. She knew that only one person would listen to her. Sarah.

She found Sarah talking to some girls in the hallway. She walked over to her and pulled her by the arm.

"What Erica?"

"Delilah is planning something! Sarah, I have proof. I saw her in the locker room, talking to some man in a bowl of water about how she needs to get Benny to fall in love with her and how so much is at stake and how she needs to get rid of me!"

"Erica, give it a break. Delilah would never do anything like that."

"Sarah, you met this girl only a few days ago. You've known me since kindergarten. Would I ever lie about something like this?"

Sarah looked Erica straight in the eye. She saw the sadness and concern in them.

"Fine, I believe you. But Erica...what's with the sudden change of heart about Benny? Last week, you hated him. Now, your telling him secrets about you only I know. And you've been criticizing his pixie girlfriend-"

"Evil pixie girlfriend." Erica cut in.

"Right...evil pixie girlfriend. But that's not the point. Erica...as you said, I've known you since kindergarten. And...I think you like Benny."

"Sarah...that's not even funny why would you think-?" She silenced herself. And then it hit her like a sick wave.

"Sarah...your wrong. I don't like Benny. I think...I think I might be in love with him.

* * *

**Like this chapter? And yes, Erica finally admits it. Team Bennica :). **

**And what is Delilah up to...hmm...maybe she's evil, maybe not. **

**I'm going to put up another chapter later today along with my response to everyone's lovely comments. :)**


	8. Finally Halfway There

Sarah raced through the halls. She couldn't believe what her best friend just told her. _She really does love Benny, _Sarah thought. _And if Erica really wasn't lying about Delilah...we really need to get that pixie out of the way. For Bennica, and Benny's saftey. _

Sarah knew she needed help. Erica wasn't going go help, because after admitting to loving the spellmaster, the vampiress was in a daze. She walked around likr a zombie, barely blinking and barely breathing. She was still trying to comprehend what happened. So, Sarah had only one person to turn to.

She found him in the chemistry room with some of his fellow nerds. They were doing some type of experiment. Whatever formula they were making was turning differnet neon colors. She watched them by sneaking behind a skeleton in the room.

"Now watch this," Ethan told the boys around him.

He poured in another formula and a cloud appeared. A heart was made by the cloud, following an S. A. R. A. H.

"How do you know I was here?" She came out and asked.

Ethan was so suprised, he jumped back and spilled the formula on the counter. He blushed firetruck red.

"I...uh..."

"Anyway, Ethan, I need your help."

"With what?"

Sarah grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room. She pushed him inside the janitor's closet and put her hand on her hip. Ethan absolutely loved when she did that.

"I really need your help. It's about Benny. Erica. Delilah."

"What are you talking about?"

Sarah crossed her arms and took a deep breath. "Don't tell anyone but-Erica's in love with Benny."

Ethan's eyes widened. "No way."

"Theres more."

And so Sarah told Ethan the whole story. He rubbed his forehead and really looked like he was trying to understand the whole thing.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But we really have to think of a plan, and fast. But wait...do you know if Benny feels the same way about Erica?"

"Well...I think so. He keeps saying shes just another hot babe and that shes no different. But I've known Benny forever. Erica's special to him.

"Ok...so what do we do now?"

"Ok, so we know that Benny likes Erica. So, if Erica keeps making him jealous with Rory, then Benny will eventually snap."

"What about Delilah?"

"Oh ya, her. Well, we keep investigating her until we find put what she's up to."

"Okay. I like your plan."

"Hopefully it'll work. Since we're on the subject of relationships...do you have a secret crush?"

"Well, I like one guy a little. But, there the whole vampire thing and I think wants to be just friends."

Ethan stared at Sarah in amazement. "Are you kidding me? What guy wouldn't want to go out with you? And who knows? He might not be a mortal. You know how many secrets are kept in Whitechapel. Even if he is a mortal, we're gonna find a cure for you Sarah. So don't worry."

"Thanks Ethan. You know what, maybe I will try and get my chance with this guy. She went up to Ethan and kissed him.

* * *

"Hey, sweetcheeks. Missed me?" Rory walked over to Erica and put his arm around his shoulder. She flicked his arm and he put it down.

"As if. More like I was trying to aviod you."

"Erica, I know you like me. You just don't wanna admit it."

"Puh-lease. The guy I like is nothing like you," she sneered and started to walk away.

"Oh really now? I happen to know that you don't like a soul. And you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend all of a sudden. You know it- this was all a plan to see how it is to have some of this. Rory pointed to himself and popped his collar.

"Rory, please. I promise you, I'm not into you. At all."

"Whatever. I'll let you lie to yourself. Your hot when you lie to yourself."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Fine. To prove it to you, this "relationship" is done." She then marched away in fury, not believing how stupid Rory was.

* * *

"Dontcha have a girlfriend to be with?" Benny turned around and saw Erica. He was just putting back his latest sci-fi book in the library.

"Dontcha have a boyfriend to be with."

Erica hesitated. Crap. She just broke up with the only thing she had to make Benny jealous. But now since they broke up...

"We broke up," Erica whispered. Then, she started to heavily cry on his shoulder. Benny wasn't the best comforter. He pulled her in closer, patted her head, and rubbed her back. When he thought he was being an epic fail, Erica liked how he was putting in some effort. _This is so good. Benny is amazing. Good thing I took those acting classes. __  
_

"I...I really liked him Benny. And now..."

"Erica...it's okay. Look, Rory isn't even worth it. He's not good enough for you. Why did you even go out with him." Erica just sniffed. "Look, Erica Jones. You're beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. And if Rory can't see that,he wasn't worth it."

Erica looked straight into Benny's dark brown eyes with her own green orbs. "Your amazing, you know that Benny." Right now, he was looking a different Erica. An Erica that was weak, an Erica who needed him to help her survive. Everything about her seemed different at the moment. Benny could tell she was in one of her weakest states. And Erica knew it, too. Having Benny say those things to her...it broke her out of her super confident, not caring exterior. He thought that her break up was making her this way...but it was really his own work.

"Benny...thank you. Thank you for never giving up on being friends with me. I don't know how I'd survive without you." She pulled him into a hug and didn't let go for a while. Benny thought that she was talking about helping her feel better about the Rory situation. But really, it was him making her feel alive.

"Erica, I really care about you. Believe me, it's no problem. But...I gotta go. Delilah's kinda waiting on me so..."

"Oh." Erica's face fell, and you could obviously see the hurt in her eyes.

"Erica...I really wanna spend time with you,but Delilah told me to meet her five minutes ago. If I don't, she'll give my own personal thunderstorm."

Erica giggled at the thought of a storm cloud raining on Benny's head. "Okay. I get it. Go have fun with your girlfriend." Right before he went, Erica kissed him on the cheek. He stood there, so confused on what happened. Erica waved bye, motioning for him to go.

_Erica kissed me? Even if it was on the cheek...she kissed me. And not because of any spell. Plus, she called me amazing and said she's happy to be my friend. Finally...I'm closer to Erica. This is what I've always wanted. This also means...theres hope for us._

* * *

**My longest chapter ever! How do you likey? Also, I made a plan for this story...and it gets pretty intense. None of you will expect what happens in the next few chapters. Its gonna get outta control ^-^. **

***********Warning- Next chapter won't be a real chapter, just a time to respond to comments. The next chapter will be coming out Sunday.***********


	9. Thanks For Reviews and Such Jazz!

**Ok, I seriously love all of you guys for readinng and commenting. So, I'm going to use this time to credit every reviewer I ever had. **

**My Reviewers Were: **

** Hiphop379**

** Rachel**

** Kat567**

** Princesakarlita411**

** bs13**

** Ron W.312**

** Guest**

** Felicity**

** mother3lucaslover09**

** Hannah**

** Red**

** Nerdy Athlete**

**HEOLove88**

**Aueraelia**

**THANKS FOR REVIWING! I know I said I was going to respond to every one, but you guys are so awesome and put loads of comments. So...much...comments. I don't think its possible for me to write something for all, but I read all and everytime I get a new comment my heart swells and I love you guys even more.**

**I also want to thank everyone who favorited/alerted my sTory. The people who favorited are:**

**DramaticFanaticPrincess**

**Kat567**

**LylianLove**

**Naty-Kitty**

**Sennin 6**

**Tessie390**

**TheseLumps45**

**WideOpenSpaceGirl045**

**kaminkaze-ninja**

**mother3lucaslover09**

**sOMEBODYsTRANGE**

**I also want to thank all who added me to their alerts. Those people are: **

** AnonymousGenius1496**

**Aueraelia**

**BoundBigfoot**

**Coraxoxo**

**DramaticFanaticPrincess**

**Kat567**

**LylianLove**

**MirandaNaranjo11**

**Nymphfairy10260**

**Princesskarlita411**

**Sennin 6**

**Team SWAG**

**The Other Side of Sanity**

**TheseLumps45**

**Tyreal043**

**mother3lucaslover09**

**sOMEBODYsTRANGE**

**Thank you guys sooo sooo much for liking my story so much! I'm blessed to have such awesome people like you read my stories. You guys are amazing and I'll write as long as your there for me. **


	10. Revalations

Erica was basically flying the next day. To know that Benny cared so much about her...the things that he said made her want to hug the world. He called her beautiful. No one ever called her beautiful. And Erica was pretty sure "beautiful" wasn't a usual word in his vocabulary. She smiled and skipped to school. It was very OCC Erica behavior. Erica skipped over to Sarah's locker.

"Hello, Sare " she smiled at Sarah so brightly that she was paralyzed. She had no idea tp react to her friends strange behavior.

After staring at her for a good 2 minutes, she managed to say, "Erica?"

Erica rolled her eyes. "No, it's Darth Vador. What do you think?"

"Why are you so...happy?"

"What, so I can't be happy now?"

"No, but your never this happy. Ever."

"Well...it's Benny," she told her friend, still gleaming.

Sarah stared at her friend. "What happened?!"

"Well, after I fake broke up with Rory, I went to Benny, crying and he held me and said some of the nicest things anyone has ever told m. Then I kissed him...on the cheek though. But still, the whole experience was amazing.

"Wow, Erica. I never thought Benny of all people would make you feel this way."

"I know right. This is crazy. But...he ran off to see Delilah at the end of it. God, I hate her. I wish we could get rid of her in some way."

"Well...me and Ethan sorta made a plan. But you have to keep making Benny jealous. Even if its not with Rory...maybe find someone else, and fast. Hopefully, he'd break up with Delilah and go after you when he sees what he's missing. And we have to keep tabs on Delilah. Find out what she's up to."

"Hm...so you thought of this with Ethan."

"Ya," was all Sarah could say. She started turning pink when remembering the kiss from yesterday.

"Someone's hiding something. I can see it in your cheeks, Sare." Erica stared at her, like she was trying to figure out what went on."

"Look...I gotta go...to class!"

"Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes. School didn't even officially start yet."

"The early bird catches the worm!" Sarah ran down the hall as Erica shook her head.

* * *

Erica roamed the halls for another 10 minutes, thinking about the plan Ethan and Sarah made. It was pretty basic, but she was pretty sure she could make it work. But...she needed someone to make Benny jealous with.

"Hey sexy." Erica turned around to see the new quarterback of the school football team, Chad Henderson. He was just casted as quarterback last week, because of his brother, Luke, breaking his arm. Chad used to be ignored, but ever since he joined the football team, girls started to pay more attention to the dark haired, built boy with blue eyes who resembled a movie star.

If Erica didn't fall for Benny, then she would of gone out with Chad by now. But, because of Benny, she really didn't have any interest in the boy. But, she knew that he would make a good toy to make Benny jealous with.

"I have a name you know."

"Of course I know your name. Mrs. Erica Jones. The affection of every guy in Whitechapel High. Now, how would you like to date the new hottest jock in this school?"

Erica smiled and ran a hand through her hair. She then saw Benny walking down the hall. So, she slammed the jock into the wall and kissed him hard. The kiss was horrible, no passion or emotion. But, Erica sucked it up. She needed to do this, for Benny. Their lips parted, and she waved bye to him and walked away

* * *

Benny was walking down the hall, whistling. He had a kick in his step after talking to Erica yesterday. After all this time of chasing her, he was finally close enough to making her his. There was Delilah but...Benny cared about Erica differently. She made him feel like no one else ever did. He knew that if he was with Erica, he would be the happiest person on Earth.

As he was walking down the hall, he saw Erica with the new quarterback, kissing passionately. He could see that she was enjoying herself. Benny stared angrily, his eyes flickering with hatred. He thought that he had a chance with Erica. He thought that she meant everything she said yesterday, about wanting him there. And when she called him amazing. It was all lies.

Then, he realized it. Erica didn't care about him. Erica didn't care about him. He was just another piece in her collection of hearts. And not only that, Erica's kiss with Chad was meant to hurt Benny. He saw her glance over at him right before the kiss. It was as if she was saying she doesn't want to be anything with Benny and he's just another boy with a crush on her.

Benny also realized how stupid he was for actually even thinking about dumping Delilah for Erica. Delilah was truly amazing. She was a total babe who was into sci-fi and magic. She was perfect for him. He regreted spending so much time with Erica and neglecting his amazing girlfriend. Erica was now nothing to him. He was going to forget about Erica.

* * *

Benny and Erica both had AP Chemistry together, along with Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and Delilah. Erica would of dropped the course if Sarah wasn't in it. They were usually lab partners. But today, Erica had a different partner in mind.

"So, Benny, wanna be partners," Erica asked him flirtatiously.

Benny gave Erica a death glare and then grunted. Then, he turned around to Delilah. "Hey babe, wanna be partners?"

Erica's mouth was in a perfect "O". She was so confused. Was Benny mad at her?

Sarah came over to her best friend and patted her on the shoulder. "It's okay. We can be partners."

She pulled her stunned friend away from Benny and Delilah to their usual lab seat.

Erica was pretty quiet throughout class. She spent the majority of class staring at Benny and Delilah. They were flirting throuhout class, pecking each other's cheeks when the teacher turned around.

Suddenly, Delilah raised her hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Delilah asked. Erica needed to question Delilah on what happened to Benny, so she also raised her hand snd asked for permission to go.

Erica followed Delilah stealthily, making sure the pixie didn't see her. When Delilah got to the bathroom, Erica hid in a stall. She watched her as she filled up the sink with water. She was talking to the same man as before, because Erica heard her whisper his name. But this time, she only heard Delilah's voice.

"Well, he's being a lot more affectionate...I think so...I know, I know...yes, I know I have no time but...LISTEN! Look, don't worry. Benny will be putty in my hands. And then, I will take him to you."

Erica gasped. She had to tell Benny. Looks like Benny's pixie girl wasn't so sweet as sugar.

* * *

**Another chapie :). Hope you liked it. Review, because I love it when you do 3. Thanks for reading, love. **


	11. I Miss YOU

As soon as AP Chemistry finished, Erica took Benny by the arm and dragged him into the theater. Benny tried to resist her pull, but with no luck. Her vampire strenght made her a way stronger than the struggling boy. As much as he twisted , pulled, and jerked his arm, he wasn't getting free.

As soon as the got to the theater, Benny questioned her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Benny, I need to talk to you about Delilah."

"I don't wanna talk to you about Delilah. Look, I have like a class to get to and-"

"Benny! This is important! More important than your stupid class!"

"Nothing can be more important than English."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Benny! This is! So please listen to me!"

"I don't want to listen to you trash my girlfriend just because you don't like her."

"It's more than me not liking her. It's-"

"OH REALLY NOW ERICA?! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DON'T HATE HER BECAUSE YOUR JEALOUS?!" Right now Benny's voice was up 20 decibels. "I KNOW WHAT YOU DO ERICA! YOU JUST WANT EVERY GUY TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! AND I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO BE ONE OF YOUR PAWNS! ISN'T IT FUNNY HOW RIGHT AFTER I STARTED DATING DELILAH YOU STARTED BEING NICE TO ME?! YOU JUST WANT YOUR PAWN BACK!" Benny's throat hurt from screaming and tears were coming out of both his and Erica's eyes. "You just want your pawn back," he said in barely a whisper. There was just silence. Erica was speechless and Benny was just pacing around in cicles, combing his fimgers through his hair. Both wore distraught looks.

"Benny," Erica managed to croak out. "Do you really think that's true?" Benny turned away from her face. He knew she was crying because of her cracking voice. And he couldn't bear to see her cry because of him.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't think it's true. That's something that Erica would do. Because this 'new' Erica, she just doesn't give a damn. She isn't afraid to rip out people's hearts. The new Erica doesn't care about anyone. So why would she care about me?"

"Benny-"

He turned to face her. "Erica, save it. I hate this façade of yours."

Erica went from sad to enraged. "Oh, so your trying to tell me you don't like me this way?! YOU ONLY STARTED PAYING ATTENTION TO ME BECAUSE I CHANGED! NO ONE LIKED THE OLD, DORKY ERICA JONES! NOT EVEN SARAH. SARAH AT LEAST HAD A LIFE BEYOND ME! BEFORE MY TRANSFORMATION, YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I LIKED YOU!"

"You...you liked me?"

"Yes, Benny. But you didn't like me. Because your just like the rest of them, shallow. All you care about is my looks. You never even liked me for me. Look, I'm done here. Have fun with you pixie girl."

Erica started to leave but Benny took hold of her arm. She could of broken free if she wanted to, but she wanted to here what he had to say.

"Erica...you really think that? I've like you ever since the first time I saw you. And I'm not talking about the new you. I'm talking about the geeky Erica in my AP Algebra class who was the smartest girl in the class. The same Erica who spent the majority of lunch in the library and would buy a brownie almost everyday after school. The same Erica who's favorite colors were light pink and baby blue and would wear those colors almost everyday. The same Erica who needed 3.25 glasses. The same Erica who spent her weekends doing charity work in the nursing home while everyone else was at parties because that was the nursing home her great aunt, who she had a strong connection with, went to before she died. And the nursing home was so nice to her that she decided to help out. That was the Erica I fell for. I hate this new cover you have. I miss the old Erica. A lot. And all I wanna do is bring her out. I know she's still in there. And all I want is her. Look, I've tried to forget about you, but I can't because...I just can't give up on us. Even though I know there is no hope for us. I don't know...I just think I can get the old Erica out. Guess I was wrong."

"Benny...why...how...?"

"The old Erica was beautiful in everything she did. She was sweet, kindhearted, and would do anything to help anyone."

"How do you know?! You don't even know the old Erica!"

"You mean...you don't even remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Us."

"Benny, there was never an us."

Benny shook his head. "I knew it. I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!" Erica could tell Benny was now enraged. He was screaming again and he looked like he was about to cry. "If you forgot...maybe there is none of the old Erica in there."

"Benny, what did I forget?" Erica whispered. Suddenly, Benny's lips crashed againsr hers. Erica was pretty sure she lost consciousness during the kiss. Because the world around her disappeared. She thought about absolutely nothing. She just felt...her whole body was tingly. She was pretty sure her heart was exploding- but not once. She felt like it was exploding over and over again. All she felt was... kiss deepened and Benny pushed her against the wall. If Erica felt amazing, Benny felt even better. All he felt was happiness. Pure happiness. Both didn't want it to end but it had to. There lips parted and as soon as they did, memories flashed back in Erica's head at an erratic pace. She stood there, taking all the memories in. Benny left the room, seeing her not reacting.

"Wait- Benny!" she yelled. "I remember!" And she ran after him.

* * *

**Hello loves :). This chapter was way more intense than my other ones, and Erica and Benny more OOC. After this chapter, everything takes an unexpected turn. Hope you liked it :). **


	12. It Only Takes Three Days

_It was a normal day at Whitechapel High in 's History class. Sarah was ditching class to hang out with Jesse and Erica sat all alone. Ethan was sick and Benny was feeling even more lonely than Erica. The teacher babbled on and on as the two thought about how bored they were and how they missed their best friends. Suddenly, the two heard their names. _

_"And...Benjamin Weir and Erica Jones. Remember, the project is due in three days time. I want you to blow me away."_

_A kid named Jack raised his hand. "Are you sure three days is enough?"_

_"Yes, three days will be enough. Now, any more questions?"_

_No one raised their hand. _

_"Good. Now class dismissed."_

* * *

_Benny met Erica in the library during lunch. _

_"Hey...so you ready to work on the project?" _

_"Actually, no. I have no clue what it's on." _

_"Me either. Do you have the worksheet she gave out in class?"_

_"She gave out a worksheet?"_

_"That's what Erin told me when I asked her. But I don't have it either."_

_"We can always ask her what the project's on."_

_"I don't think so. hates it when people don't pay attention in her class. If we go to her, she probably will give us a detention or something."_

_"Great. We have three days to work on a project that we don't even know the directions for. That's wonderful. I can see the F already." Erica shuddered. _

_"Ok, don't worry. I have an idea. Isn't that Mary from our class."_

_"Ya but-." Benny was already off. He snuck behind the girl's chair, went into her bookbag, and stole the paper from it. Erica giggled when she saw how ridiculous the boy was._

_"You know you could of just asked her, right?" Erica told him. _

_"I know. But that was way more fun." For the first time, Erica noticed that both of them had red cheeks. She noticed the freshman around and was a bit attracted to him, which explained her blushing. But why him...?_

_Erica noticed him turning redder and redder by the second. She realized she was staring at him, probably creeping him out. _

_"Sorry! I just dazed off a bit...in your direction."_

_"No worries." His cheeks were less red, but the blush was still there. _

_"So it says she wants us to make an essay and powerpoint on a famous war."_

_"How long does it have to be?"_

_"10 PAGES!"_

_"WHAT! We don't have enough time."_

_"Cool down, Erica. We can manage this. Look, your an amazing writer, and I think you'd be better off writing the essay. But, I'll help you make an outline for it, do all the research, and make the powerpoint."_

_"A 10 page essay all by myself...I dunno...". _

_"Not all by yourself. I'll do all the research. I'll make it so thorough all you'll have to do is phrase it correctly. Your fit for that job. I mean, your writing skills are incredible."_

_"How do you know I write?"_

_"I read your columns every day in the school newspaper. Trust me, they are pure genius."_

_"Thanks, but the newspaper doesn't think so. They are actually thinking of replacing me," Erica mumbled. _

_"Are you kidding me? You write the best columns known to man."_

_Erica smiled. "You really think so?"_

_"Ya. I especially liked the one on vampires verses werewolves."_

_"Omg. That was like, my favorite to write!" Erica pratically squealed. Benny could see that her personality was coming out. "It was inspired by: Dusk." After she said Dusk, she did jazz hands. Benny knew that Erica was like, the biggest dusker around. So, he decided to mess with her._

_"Oh really now? I thought it was inspired by R.L Stone's book on the vampire-werewolf war. Now that was the best vampire-werewolf book around."_

_Erica's mouth was in a perfect O. "Are you KIDDING ME?! Dusk was a romance, a tragedy. It basically changed my life. That R.L Stome book was vomit. It was basically a bloodbath. Nothing more."_

_"Dusk is about guys who sparkle. The War is about vampires who kill. Obvious winner here." _

_"Ya, Dusk. Have you ever even read it?"_

_For the next thirty minutes, they talked about Dusk, books, horror movies, Star Trek, cookies, and their personal lives. Erica looked at the time and saw they only had five minutes left. _

_"Benny, we have five minutes! Outline, quick!"_

_The two picked the first war that came to their head (World War II) and made an outline for their project quickly. _

_"Same time tommorow." Erica said before she rushed out. _

_"Of course," Benny said, also running._

* * *

_The next day, the two met in the library again. _

_"Okay, so I spent all night researching. I have absolutely all the research mapped out for you will need."_

_"All of it? Like every little bit and detail."_

_"Yup. I used 7 different sources. Look."_

_Erica was amazed. Benny took detailed notes and put them into every section Erica needed. Erica took a good look at Benny. His hair was tangled and he had bloodshot eyes. She also noticed the coffees he was holding in his hand. He noticed her staring at them and offered her one. _

_"Oh, um, do you want one?"_

_"What type?"_

_"It's a half-caff low fat latte mocha chino with no foam."_

_"No thanks. You look like you need them more."_

_Benny chuckled. "Ya I guess. Well, I got this for you." He proceeded to hand her a brownie. _

_"Omg Benny thank you so much! How did you know I like brownies?"_

_Benny chuckled. "I had a hunch." In reality, he would watch her buy one everyday before she went to school. Not that he was a stalker...psh..._

_"Well, Erica, I think that we are done. I did the powerpoint last night at home. I'm almost done; I have two slides left. And you should type the essay at home so...if you wanna go to lunch and hang out with your friends, its cool with me."_

_"Well, I would but no. I barely go to lunch anyway. I usually stay here. And my best friend is probably ditching me for her boyfriend so...but if you wanna go its okay."_

_"Oh. Well, my best friend is basically dead. He has the flu and I haven't heard from him since he got it. I could hang out with my friend Rory but...no."_

_Erica giggled. "Why? Is he annoying."_

_"Well...he's sorta a geek. This coming from a geek."_

_Erica laughed a little harder and snorted. She quickly covered her mouth and she was turning red. _

_"Hey, that was kinda cute." Benny smirked at her. Erica turned even more red._

_"So...do you have any plans this weekend?" Benny asked her. He was thinking about asking her out. _

_"Actually...yes. I have to actually go to the nursing home."_

_"Why? You have a relative there?"_

_"Close. My great aunt lived there." Erica croaked. "But she died. We were very close." Erica started to cry a little bit. _

_"Erica...oh...I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay. It's not your fault, Benny. But anyway, they were so nice to her that I decided to give back, ya know. Do a little charity work."_

_"That's really nice."_

_"Anyway...do you have any plans?"_

_"Well, I'm probably gonna kick back at home if Ethan's still sick. I don't really have anything to do."_

_"Are you and Ethan really close?"_

_"Extremely. I've known him since kindergarten."_

_"Same with me and Sarah. We were best friends forever."_

_Both were silent for a while, reflecting on their friendships. _

_"Well, it's nice you could kick back at home. My parents are really annoying. Whay about yours?"_

_Benny's smile faltered. "I never knew my parents. A month after I was born, they died in a car crash. I live with my grandma."_

_Erica gasped. "Benny! I'm so so so so sorry!"_

_"Erica, it's okay. You told me the thing about your aunt. I can tell you the thing about my parents."_

_Erica took a heavy breath. "Okay. So what's living with your grandma like?"_

_For the rest of the time, Erica and Benny talked. They talked about their life, friends, and revealed some of their secrets to each other. Just like old friends. Both couldn't believe that the person they just really met yesterday was already so close to them. _

_The warning bell rang. "We have to get ready to go. I can't go to the library tomorrow...I'm running the Dusk ticket sales."_

_"Don't sweat it. We basically have the whole thing done. Email me the masterpiece when your done," Benny smirked. _

_"I doubt it'd be a masterpiece."_

_"I promise you it will." Erica smiled at Benny and he smiled back. "Erica, there is something I've been meaning to do since the first time I saw you in AP Algebra."_

_"Wha-." Erica didn't even get to finish her word. Because Benny's lips were on hers. The bell rand, but they just deepend the kiss. The best kiss that they both ever would have. _

_"I, um, gotta go to class," Benny rushed from the scene. _

_"So he does like me back," Erica said to herself, smiling._

* * *

_The next day, Benny didn't get to talk to Erica much. Except for when he asked her if she was babysitting the Morgan kids. Both decided to keep the kiss a secret to themselves and pretend like it was three days ago. But Benny planned on asking her out as soon as he got the chance. _

_The day after that, Benny decided it was time to ask her out. But that day, she wasn't the same person. She was a vampire and everything about her was different. No glasses, no sweater, but way too much sass. And the biggest thing of all, she already had a boyfriend._

* * *

**In case you didn't pick it up (but I'm sure you did) this was a flashback. Remember when Erica said "I remember!". Yes, this is what she remembers. I hope you liked this :). The next chapter will follow the events of the previous one. Hope you like it loves :).**

**P.S- Officially my longest chapter ever! :D**


	13. Call Me Prince Of Pixieland

"Benny-wait!" Erica ran to the boy who was obviously. heading to his next class.

She pulled his arm and basically twisted him around. She could tell that he was trying not to cry. Without hesitation, she kissed him. Both didn't think it was possible, but the next kiss was better than the last. This time, it lasted longer and it was deeper. Erica reluctanly ended the kiss, because she knew that if she and Benny held that kiss any longer, then it would of lasted forever.

"Benny...look...the thing is that...well...I'm sorta in love with you. And, okay, maybe I would hurt other people like that...but never you. Ever. Benny...I've never felt this way before."

"But...then explain Rory. And that kiss with Chad. I definitely wasn't on your mind then, was I?"

Erica took a deep breath and started to look down at her shoes. "Well, I um, like, so I kinda kissed both Rory and Chad to make you jealous. And um...Rory and I weren't actually like dating. We were pretending because I wanted to make you like, jealous and stuff and like...ya."

Benny couldn't believe his ears. "What about crying on me in the library?"

"Also fake...well, everything but what I said to you."

Right now, Erica looked like that little, defenseless girl he saw in the library. He didn't know if he should be mad, or pick her up and spin her around and kiss her. So, he reached a compromised. He hugged her, raking her hair with his hands.

"That's adorable, you know. How you would do all that just for me."

"I would do anything for you."

The two just kepy hugging until Benny facepalmed himself.

"What's wrong Benny?" Erica asked him.

"Delilah. I'm still with her."

Erica almost facepalmed herself, too. "Well, what are you going to do? I'm fine with anything you choose." Erica lied. She was basically praying that he would choose her. But then she remembered...she was evil. "But just so you know...your pixie's a witch.

"Whaaa?"

Erica explained the whole entire story to him as he tried to comprehend it.

"Wow. But Erica...I'm not sure if we will be able to work."

Erica was shocked. "But...I...you...we..."

"Look, Erica. I'm in love with you entirely. I love Geek Erica. Weak Eric. Sweet Erica. But...there is Bad Erica. And I can't love her. Because, I know she's not Erica. She's some foriegn creature living in Erica's body. But she's taking over...and becoming Erica. Look, I'm not asking you to change for me. But, I'm saying I don't think we are gonna work if I love you for the cover you and not the real you."

"Benny...I know. I know that this person I pretend to be isn't me. But...Benny, this is the only way I'm accepted. The only way people care about me. If I go back to what I was..."

"Social suicide? Ya, I get it. I mean, who wouldn't kill to be popular? But Erica, the people who don't like you for you aren't worth your time. And being 'popular' didn't make anything better, did it? All you did was become mean. You bully the ones who used to be like you. So you date jocks now. Those relationships have no meaning. And do you really have more friends? Because more people stay away from you than ever. At least you used to be approachable."

Erica thought about it for a while. "Benny...thanks. Your right. I mean, this person I'm pretending to be is the person I would of hate if I were the old me. I'm done with this cover. I mean, I'm not going back to sweaters and glasses...but I could drop the sass."

"Does this mean we finally have Erica Jones back?"

"Yes. And it's all because of you." Erica kissed him and they could tell that it was going to always be like this. With every kiss better than the last.

"Goodbye Delilah," Benny whispered when they finally decided they needed air.

Erica smiled. "You know we like have a class right now, right?"

"The periods almost done. Let's wait ten minutes." And they kissed again.

* * *

"Benny, no!" Delilah yelled at him. He was hoping she wouldn't react like this. Tears and screaming was the last thing he needed. Benny hated making people cry, especially someome he used to care about. Even if that person was a liar.

"Delilah, we aren't gonna work out. I love Erica. Not you."

"Benny, you don't understand what's at stake?"

"What's at stake?" Benny asked her. He promised himself he wasn't going to directly confront her, but he still wanted to know what she was up to.

"My life!"

Benny's eyes widened. "Whaaa-?"

Delilah took a deep breath. "Benny, take a seat. Look, I'm no ordinary pixie. I'm actually kinda like the princess of the faries. And every fairy has to marry, no exceptions. And these marriages are always assigned. By prophecy. My prophecy said that I would fall for a spellmaster in Whitechapel. They told me that if I don't find you, it means I'm not the pixie of prophecy. Meaning...meaning they have to kill me."

"Delilah...well...are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Benny looked at Delilah straight in the face. She was being very serious. Benny gulped.

"But...how did you even know I was a spellmaster?"

"Um...well...funny story actually," Delilah nervouly laughed. "You see, I had a spell put on me by my friend, Helgundus, so that the first spellmaster that saw me would fall in love with me for a day."

When Benny realized what had happened, his eyes flickered with anger. That means all of his feelings for Delilah was just a spell.

"You tricked me," he said gruffly. He started to walk away, but Delilah pulled back his arm. "Wait, Benny. I know your probably really mad but...think. This is my life at stake. I'm sorry I tricked you but what else could I have done? Look Benny...they will kill me if you don't come back to Pixieland and marry me."

"But Delilah...you do realize that I JUST got together with Erica. Like, 2 periods ago. And now we have to get married and I have to leave behind my dream girl."

"Look, I know much you like Erica. And to be honest, I'm not all that much into you. But...my life Benny, my life. Please. Please help."

Benny sighed. He had to do the right thing.

"Call me Prince of Pixieland," he said very grimly.

* * *

**Another chapter done! I'm sorry if it's not my best work because I know it's kinda rushed,but today is just one of those days. I'm like seriously falling asleep right now. I'm sore because we had to run the 800m in gym today and I just feel crappy. Please understand, my loves. Love you. Please R&R. **


	14. Not Enough Time!

Benny walked down the halls, shoulders hunched. This was probably the worse thing that ever happened to him...ever. How was he supposed leave everyone behind in Whitechapel? There was his grandmother, who graciously took care of him after his parents died. He knew that he wouldn't be able to survive without her. His grandma was always there to pick up the pieces when he screwed up.

And what about his friends? There was Rory, and even though he was annoying, he was going to miss the vampire ninja. Rory was sorta like his best friend, next to Ethan. Heck, Rory was one of his only friends. And Sarah. Sarah and Benny didn't seem close, but they had an interesting relationship where they argued like an old married couple but cared about each other like brother and sister. He couldn't leave those two behind.

And Ethan. Ethan and him knew each other since the beginning of time. Kindergarten is a really long time. And since then, the two grew a reliance on each other. Ethan was the only thing close to a brother for Benny. Benny only had his grandmother until he met the Morgans. Their family became his. He and Ethan knew every secret about each other and did pratically everything about each other. He wasn't ready to lose him.

And Erica. She was going to take the news the hardest. Erica was the love of his life. Benny was always waiting for the perfect girl, and now he finally got her. And now that he had her, he needed her. How was he supposed to leave behind the best thing that ever happened to him? Why did bad things always happen when he was happy?

Benny saw Erica down the hall. She ran to her new boyfriend, gleaming brightly. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "Did you do it yet?" she basically screamed.

Benny's face fell more depressed than it already was. Erica frowned a bit. "You didn't do it. Why didn't you do it?"

Benny took a heavy breath. "Erica, I tried. But..."

"But what? What is the but for?" Erica was now violently shaking him.

"Erica...I...I can't do this. I'm sorry." He tried to walk away from her, but she grabbed him by the arm and put a very heavy grip on his arm. She gave him a very dark glare to him piercing through his eyes, but he could see that their was some concern in them.

"Erica...I can't...ugh, how do I say this?"

"Maybe with words, Benny."

"I have to get married to Delilah."

Erica stared at him dumbfounded. "Wha-wha?"

"Look, Erica. If I don't marry Delilah, the pixies will kill her. That's what she told me."

"What Benny? She could be lying. She could be-"

"She's not. And...there's more. Even if you want to be "just friends" with me, you can't. I have to go to Pixieland, too."

Erica was on the verge of tears. "Benny, your kidding me right? This is just a joke right?" She saw that he wasn't responding so she shook him again. "Right?!"

"Erica, I wish. I wish it was."

Erica started to cry. "No. This can't be happening. This isn't happening."

"But it is. It's happening alright."

"But Benny...you can't leave Whitechapel. You can't leave everything you have behind!"

"I have to. Or Delilah would die."

Erica sighed. "Benny...your way too nice. Way too nice. Most people wouldn't give up their life for someone else."

"It's not giving up my life. It's-"

"Yes it is. It's leaving everything you have behind. Sarah. Rory. Your Grandma. Ethan. Me." She whispered the last part.

"I know. But I can't let her die and have to live with the burden of knowing that I could of stopped it."

"Your too nice," she croaked before she collapsed into his shirt, crying. They were making a scene, but they didn't care. Erica had worse things to worry about.

After crying a bit, Erica sniffled and took her head out of his shirt. "Your not going."

"What? Erica, I have to."

"No. There has to be another way. Why does she have to marry you anyway?"

Benny told her the whole story.

"Wait...she said she has to marry a spellmaster at Whitechapel High. There could be more spellmaster's in Whitechapel."

"Ya, but how many people are going to get married at 15 to a random pixie girl?"

Erica bit her lip. "Well, you never know. We have to at least try, Benny. I'm not just going to let you go. I have to at least try."

Benny smiled at her. "Erica, your amazing."

Erica smiled back. "I know."

"I'm gonna talk to Delilah. See how much time I have left."

"Hopefully, time will be on our side."

* * *

"Tonight?!"

"I'm sorry Benny, but yes tonight."

"Your kidding me right."

Delilah shook her head no. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But...I was hoping we would already be in love by the time we had to depqrt. Guess not."

Benny paced back and forth. "Delilah, I didn't even tell anyone but Erica yet. And speaking of her, did I mention we JUST GOT TOGETHER. We didn't even get to officially announce we are a couple. We didn't even go on a date yet. And a long distance relationship is out of the question because I'm kinda like...getting married!"

"Benny...I'm sorry. But think. You'll get to be a pixie. A pixie prince. You'll have wings. Servants. Powers some people only _dream _about."

"I won't have Ethan. Sarah. Rory. Grandma. Erica."

"Your friends and Grandma can come visit. And you won't have Erica...but...you'll have me." Delilah gave him a weak smile.

"Please. You and I aren't even into each other.

"Benny." Delilah took a deep breath. "That was me trying to cope."

"What?"

"The only reason I said I wasn't into you is because I knew you loved Erica. But honestly, Benny, I'm hopelessly in love with you. Asking me to die or marry you is like asking me if I rather eat sewage or chocolate."

"Wait...so you like me?"

"No. Past like. I love you. And that prophecy had to be right."

Delilah then kissed Benny. And this time he felt sparks. But just sparks. It was nothing like his kiss with Erica. This felt so...artificial for some reason. His lips on Erica's...that was natural. But, they said that when you kiss, your supposed to feel sparks. Was Benny in love with Delilah? No! He couldn't be. He loved Erica. But the prophecy said...no! Ugh. Now Benny was all confused and didn't know what to do.

"Benny...that was like the best kiss ever. Right?"

"Ugh...ugh..." Benny just walked away. He had 6 hours to say goodbye to his friends and family and figure out what girl he was in love with. That was no time at all.

* * *

**Hey lovies. :). Sorry for not updating yesterday. I needed some time to relax. But, here is the next chapie :). This story is going to be finished in like a week or so, so me very sad :(. I'm going to put up a poll later so you can vote on what story you want me to do next. See you tomorrow (I promise-I'll definitely update tomorrow.) **


	15. Bye Bye, Benny

Benny took a deep breath. There they were, all of his friends in one place. The group was just laughing, talking, acting like they usually do. Erica was there, too. But she was a lot more quiet than the rest, giving only an occasional chuckle. He could tell she didn't tell them yet. Otherwise, their funfest would have as much energy as a funeral.

Benny apporached his friends.

"There he is!" Sarah yelled. "Mr. Erica Jones!" Everyone was laughing and Benny and Erica were going pink.

"You already told them?" Benny said, smirking.

"Yup. And the whole student body." Benny's jaw dropped. If Erica told the whole student body she was dating _him_, she could kiss popularity goodbye.

Erica noticed his expression. "Benny, I don't care anymore about that popularity junk. We both know that really wasn't me. If people don't accept me for who I am, screw them. I don't need them anyway."

"But what about-"

"Pixie chic? Don't worry-we'll find another spellmaster Benny."

Ethan looked between the two with worry. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

Erica looked from Benny to the group dumbfounded.

"You didn't tell them yet? Well, pixie chic is actually a princess and her prophecy said she had to marry a spellmaster in Whitechapel. If she doen't do so, she'll die. so Benny, being the amazing fantastical guy that he is, decided to go with it. But, I'm going to find another one so Pixie girl doen't have to have mine." Benny smiled when Erica called him "hers." But after realizing that he wouldn't be hers for long, his face fell.

"Wait-Benny. Why didn't you tell me." Ethan looked worried and hurt. Hurt because Benny didn't tell him. Worried because he was afraid of losing his brother.

"I literally just found out. And it was connected to me not breaking up with Delilah so..."

"Oh okay." The hurt look was gone but Ethan still looked pretty worried. "How much time do you have until you leave?"

Benny's face fell even more. "Ya...about that...". He raked his hamds through his hair. Ethan knew what was coming. He was leaving soon.

"I leave tonight," he said, barely audible. Ethan couldn't hear him, but the vampires did.

"TONIGHT?!" the vampires screamed.

"Wait...what?" Ethan asked. His look went from worried to depressed.

"I have to go tonight guys."

Everybody's mouth hung open. "But...Benny...how are we gonna find a different spellmaster?". Erica asked him, still trying to comprehend what he just said.

"Erica, we don't have time. Face it guys. In 5 hours, I'll be gone."

Erica started heavily crying. Sarah and Rory wear tearing up and Ethan wasn't crying but looked like he was about to burst. When he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold in the tears for much longer, he ran out the room. Benny looked at all his friends in pain but didn't cry. He just stared at them, occasionally swallowing hard. Right now, the only thing he wanted to do was scream. And maybe jump off a bridge.

Ethan came back into the room. His eyes were red and his face stained with tears. But he stopped crying. In fact, he didn't even look at that sad. "Benny, there has to be another way. Can't Delilah just not go to Pixieland?"

"I don't know, E. Dontcha think she would of thought of that?"

Ethan scratched an invisible beard. "Your right." He then started stroking it, thinking deeply.

"Ben...then we just have fo find ways to keep in touch. Maybe this is your destiny. We shouldn't be holding you back."

Everyone stared at Ethan. Erica stood up, looking very angry. "What do you mean?! You're his best friend. Shouldn't you be encouraging him to stay instead of pushing him away from everything and everyone that he loves?!"

"This is Benny's destiny. He's about to be fairy royalty and get married to a pretty girl. What more can he ask for?"

Erica started crying more. "YOU! ME! EVERYONE ELSE IN WHITECHAPEL THAT HE LOVES! BEING WITH THAT PIXIE GIRL IS NOT HIS DESTINY."

"So why is she here?" Ethan whispered. More tears came down Erica's cheeks. She walked away, going to the library. Benny followed her and saw her sobbing on a desk.

"Erica...we need to talk."

"Benny, I have something to say. And it's important."

"All ears."

"Ethan's right. This is your destiny. To be with Delilah in Pixieland. Your destiny isn't to be with me. I'm just that distraction. I don't matter in this. Benny, look, I want you to go to Pixieland and pursue your destiny. That's where you belong." Erica smiled weakly. "But just know that, I will never forget you. And when your all powerful in Pixieland, promise me something. Promise you'll never forget me."

Benny smiled back. "I promise Erica. I can't ever forget you. But promise me one thing- that you'll forget me. Please. You deserve someone special and will come and he'll be perfect for you."

"Benny...I can't promise you that. I'll try though."

"Good. And Erica, I want you to know that I love you. And that you are my first love."

"I want you to know that I love you to. And I will never stop."

"Me neither."

Benny leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to connect, Delilah popped up. "Benny...you have five minutes."

"What! It's only 5:54. You said we were leaving at midnight!"

"Midnight in pixie time. Now lets go!"

* * *

The whole group lined up for Benny's departure. Benny went to each, one by one, giving them hugs.

"Rory...I'm gonna miss you buddy."

"You too, Benny. Who am I going to play video games with? Ethan is absolutely no challenge." Ethan opened his arms, offended while the rest of the group laughed.

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Benny." For the first time, Rory had nothing left to say.

Next was Sarah. "Take care of Ethan, Sare. I know that he'll like it." Sarah blushed and nodded.

"Will do Benny. Bye." They hugged and Benny could of sworn he saw a tear go down her eye.

Next was Ethan. Benny scratched the back of his neck.

"Benny...don't worry. We'll video chat, text, email..."

"Pixieland has no internet or telephone service!" Delilah chirped.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Then...we can use that spell thing that Delilah did and talk like that."

"Will do. Brothers for life." Ethan and Benny hugged and both ran their fingers through their hair, the thing that they both had a habit of when they were upset or nervous."

Last was Erica. "What am I going to say to you?" Benny asked her, jokingly.

Erica pulled him in close. "I'm really gonna miss you." Then, she kissed him on the cheek. "Now go get em tiger."

Benny smiled. He looked at his friends. His past. Now he was going on a new journey. Delilah and him held hands. "C'mon, lets go." She elbowed him in the side. Suddenly, a white light flashed. And he was gone.

Everyone started crying heavily. Suddenly, Ethan remembered something.

"Benny's Grandma! He forgot to tell her bye!"

"Well...we can go tell her, I guess," Erica suggested.

The group walked slowly to the Weir household.

* * *

**Saddest chapter ever :(. Bye bye Benny. But...**

**My story is not over. The next chapter will shock some. But based on some comments I've been getting, some of you already saw it coming...**

**And I promise, this is not a Belilah story. Otherwise, this story would of said Benny/OC not BENNICA3 3 3. So it will have a happy ending. Well, sort of...I'm still deciding something that will make it happy or not at the end. But it will be Bennica.**


	16. Lies

The gang walked slowly to the Weir household. When they got there, they saw Benny's grandmother at the stove, cooking what could of been a soup or a witch's brew. When Erica saw her, she started crying even more. She knew that Benny and his grandma had a special bond, and she knew that the old woman would probably take the news worse than all of them. Ethan also started to cry. He knew that Benny's grandma loved Benny more than anything in the world. He was all she had left, and now he was gone.

Mrs. Weir turned to see the kids, standing there. Their hands were clasped together and stared at her. She took off oven mitts she was wearing and wiped her forehead.

"How bad is he injured," she questioned them, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Benny's not injured," Ethan spoke, softly.

Mrs. Weir's eyes widened. "Is he dead?!"

"No, no he's not dead. Benny is very much alive," Sarah said quickly, not wanting to shock the poor old woman.

"So why do you children look like you just attended his funeral?"

Erica took a deep breath. "Benny went to Pixieland. The pixie he was dating, Delilah, she was a princess and her prophecy was to marry Benny, or she will die. So, Benny decided to go and help her out. And...now he's gone. He would of tell you, but he just found out. Like, literally just. So...we needed to tell you for him."

The old woman smiled. "Well, that's no problem. I'm happy the lad went to go pursue his destiny. Just wish he would of told me that he was going himself. And I didn't even know he was dating a fairy."

"She's actually a pixie," Rory corrected.

She raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Everyone nodded simultaneously.

Mrs. Weir facepalmed herself. "That boy is so stupid. Did I teach him anything?"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Whats wrong...?" Erica asked cautiously.

"There are two groups of winged nature creatures. Fairies and pixies. Faries are kinda like the faries you see in Tinker Bell movies. They control all elements of the natural world. Faries are the reason we have sun and flowers and such. Then there are pixies. Pixies are just like fairies...fairies gone dark. They use their powers to cause harm to others and use dark parts of magic. If that girl is a pixie, her whole story is false. Pixies don't have kings or queens or princes or princesses. They are seperated into evil clans. Clans that are constantly at war with each other and Fairyland. Having a powerful spellmaster on their side would help them greatly."

The group's jaws dropped. Everyone stared at her, trying to comprehend what the old woman just said.

"I knew it. I knew that dork with wings was evil. Since the beginning. Wait till I get my hands on her. I will drain her dry." Erica barred her fangs.

"We have to go rescue Benny!" Ethan proclaimed.

"What if it's too late?" Rory whispered, but everyone hear him. What if it was too late?

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Benny yelled. He was tied up in a chair, struggling. His voice was sore from shouting for help and at his captures. The Delilah he once knew was now Delolaeay, who was basically the dark version of the girl he once knew. Her once golden hair was now jet black with purple and pink streaks, tanned skin now as pale as paper, her strawberry lips now dark red, and her green eyes now a dark brown, so brown he thought they were black. Her "pixie form" was a really a black and white version of her old one. The other 4 captures looked similar to her in style and were even more menacing than her and Benny was scared for her life. The pixies just floated there, bobbing up and down, listening to Benny scream.

Again, he decided to yell to them. "WHY AM I HERE?!" A smile crept up Delolaeay's lips.

"Benjamin Weir, the Ankáthia Clan needs your help," a man said to him. He was weraing a dark cloak, which was blood red with black. He had a scar across his eye, making him even more menacing. His hair was jet black, but their were also hard to see blood red streaks.

"Gee, if you needed my help, you didn't have to TIE ME TO A CHAIR!"

"We did. Because we can't let you leave, now can we?" The man smiled at him, and it wasn't a warm, inviting smile. Benny was scared for his life.

"Look, what do you want?"

"Benjamin Weir, you come from a long line of spellmasters, very powerful ones. In case your grandma didn't tell you, you are related to wizards such as Merlin and Gandalf so-"

"Wait...Gandalf's real?"

"Yes, Gandalf's real. So as I was saying-"

"This is sooooo awesome. I'm related to Merlin and Gandalf! This is awesome! Wait till I tell Ethan!"

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" an old pixie yelled. He was bald and his face was wrinkled. He wore a cloak similar to the other man.

"Calm down, Helgundus. We don't want to frighten the young man, now do we?" a woman said. She was dressed the same way as Delolaeay, except her hair had ice blue streaks and her dress had a blue skirt instead of white. She was breathtaking and Benny thought she could be a model. She looked like she was in her early 30's. But she was also as menacing and scary as beautiful.

"He was being annoying. I just needed to out him in his place, Amoraeay."

"Enough," a pixie boy said. He had a haircut similar to Ethan's except more tame. He was about Benny and Ethan's age. He wore a black cape with no color at all. He looked very friendly and was not as intimidating as the rest. But at the same time, Benny could tell he was the leader. "Let Omerugus finish."

"Thank you," the man with the scar, or Omerugus, said. "As I was saying, you are very powerful. One of the most powerful wizards alive. We need you to help us with something. We need you to harness all of the energy you have in you and create a weapon so powerful it could destroy Fairyland. Once Fairyland is destroyed, all other pixies would follow our rule. And then...total world domination."

Benny stared at the man. "Are you crazy?!"

The leader pixie smirked at him. "Oh, we will reward you."

"How?!"

"Turn you into one of us."

"Why-what, just, ok. Why would I even wanna be a pixie? I like being a spellmaster. And no way am I just going to kill people like that. I'm not going to help you and nothing will chance my mind."

"Nothing?" Amoraeay asked, smirking. "Because I heard you have a few people that you care about. A few people will unfortunatly have to die if you don't help us." Amoraeay's smirk turned even wider. She chanted, "Deíxe mou aftá pou epithymeí to pio." Suddenly, he saw images in the air. First of Sarah. Then Rory. Then Ethan. Then his grandma. Then Erica.

"You...you wouldn't dare," he muttered.

"I think we both know that we would," Helgundus smirked at him.

"Fine...but I'm an all powerful spellmaster. I can wipe the five of you pixies out right now."

"True...but you can't wipe out 1000," the leader told him.

"One thousand?"

"The Ankáthia Clan is made up of over 1000 pixies, Benjamin."

"So...what are you going to do? Ebeongius just told you, 1000 pixies. And, you don't want your little gang to die, do you?" Delolaeay said. She was obviously enjoying this.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just don't touch my friends."

Ebeonguis smiled. "We knew you would."


	17. Bendythius, Not Benny

"We have to go after Benny and that pixie demon!" Erica said, smashing her hand into the table. "We won't know if it's too late if we don't try. Now c'mon, why aren't we already in Pixieland?!" Erica yelled to the group.

They all shook their heads in agreement. But, Ethan decided to speak up.

"Well, it's the four of us versus pixies. We don't know how many of them there are. You guys can bite and I have visions. I'm pretty sure that those skills won't help us fight maybe a hundred pixies. Maybe we can get like, 10 of them. But there could be a lot."

"We don't have to worry!" Rory said. "We have my...vampire ninja skills! WAHHHH!" Everyone stared at him, shaking their heads.

"Ethan's right," Sarah chirped, totally ignoring Ethan's last comment. "We aren't fit to fight them."

Erica was now enraged. "Are you saying that we should leave Benny in Pixieland!? Because that's what I'm hearing!"

"Not at all," Ethan told her. "I'm just saying that we can't fight the pixies without being properly equipt."

"Ehem, right here." said, waving to them. Ethqn said "ohhhh" before facepalming himself.

Mrs. Weir smiled. "I have exactly what you need to fight those demon mosquitos who took my grandson." The group could tell she had a bone to pick with the pixies, considering she called them "demon mosquitos". She went into her closet and came back with a mysterous pink liquid, little flowerbuds, and a plain looking stone. They stared at her, obviously wondering what these objects did.

"The pink formula is sorta like holy water for pixies. It'd vaporize them in seconds. The flowerbuds are mini-bombs. They only affect faries. You'll need gallons of the pink formula and flowerbuds to go against the pixies. Fill the waterguns you use for holy water with tht formula. And bring as many of the flowers that you can carry."

"What about the stone?" asked Ethan.

"It's for good luck," said Mrs. Weir. "Believe me, you'll need it."

Erica smirked. "You see. It is possible to fight those pixies. Now let's go get my Benny back!"

* * *

Benjamin Weir stood, waiting. He knew that they were coming. And that was the last thing he needed. His newly given pixie powers let him sense the auras of people in the air. Erica was determined, Rory confident, and Ethan and Sarah a mix of wary but determined.

"Bendythius, you know your human friends are coming here, right?" Delolaeay asked him, as he watched out the window of the Ankáthia tribe's castle.

"Yes, Delolaeay, I know. And they are not mortal. They are actually vampires. Three vampires and a seer."

"You know what you need to do."

"Yes. Get them away from here. So they can be safe."

"Exactly. And if you try anything..." Delolaeay gave him a dark look into his eyes. "Not only will you will die. But so would your friends. And I promise you, Erica would die the most slow and painful death."

He swallowed hard, looking down at the floor. "I know."

"Good." Delolaeay leaned in to give him a kiss, but he pulled back. "Don't touch me."

The pixie girl smiled. "Aw...little Benny Weir feels resentment toward me. Well too bad. I don't care? Because now you are Bendythius and you know what you must do in a few minutes."

Again Benny swallowed hard and this time, he ran his hand through his hair.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

Suddenly a pixie guard came in. "They are here."

"Good." Benny could basically hear the smirk in Delolaeay's voice. _Well, _he thought_, here goes nothing._

* * *

Erica was ripping through pixie heads, biting and scratching. She was making a gruesome scene but she didn't care. They had her Benny. So they would have to pay.

Ethan squirted the pixies, vaporizing them. Sarah was behind him, throwing the flowerbuds at the pixies. They both wanted to get their friend back. Ethan especially, because Benny was not only a friend, but a brother.

Rory moved sneakily through the castle, occasionaly biting and karate chopping pixies. He was in it for his gaming partener.

The vampires and seer were doing a very good job. They probably wiped out around 50 to 100 pixies. They were sure they were going to get their friend back.

"Stop." The group heard a voice they found similar. The voice of someone they hated.

"Delilah," Erica sneered, marching towards the pixie without hesitation. Suddenly, stakes came out of the groud, surronding Erica. The pixie girl smiled. "Please don't charge at me. And don't call me Delilah. It's Delolaeay here."

Erica hissed at her, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She surronded Sarah, Ethan, and Rory with stakes as well.

"Just so you know, Delilah or Delolaeay or whatever, I'm not a vampire. So stakes are usless,"Ethan said with confidence.

"Oh, so your telling me if I out seven wooden stakes through you, you won't die?" Delilah cocked her head, looking at him like he was stupid.

"Look, Delolaeay, we came for one thing and one thing only. Benny. Now where is he?"

Suddenly, a man in a dark cloak approached them. His skin was pale and spikes lined his black and blue cloak. His black hair was messy but at the same time it looked intentional. He was facing down and not looking at the vampires and seer. He had dark wings, wings lined with black feathers like all of the other pixies. He was also significantly taller than the other pixies. The first thing they saw from him when he looked up werr his dark brown eyes. Then they realized...it was Benny.

"Hello, my friends!" Benny said. Something about him seemed sinister, menacing, evil.

"Benny...what have they done to you?" Erica asked, shocked.

"Made me better."

"Benny, are you kidding me you were better before. Now do some of your magic and let's get out of here!"

"Never."

"Benny...what?"

"Erica, sweet Erica. This is my home. Where I belong. This place is my kingdom and I rule it. I'm not going anywhere."

"Benny, your being ridiculous," Ethan cut in. "What about everything from home you miss. Your friends. Your grandma. Me, your brother. And Erica, the girl you've been in love with ever since you first laid eyes on here."

"You 'friends' are complete buffoons with no lives. I don't kniw what I was thinking when I decided to hang out with stupid no lives." Rory and Sarah's mouth's hung open.

"Benny Weir-" Sarah started.

"Actually it's Bendythius."

"Whatever! You take that back right now or-" Sarah started choking on something, and so was Rory. They spit it out, revealing two black flies conjoured up by Benny.

"Kepp your mouth closed our flies will enter." He smirked. "As for the old woman, she was a bother. I'm better off without the old hag."

"What about me?" Ethan asked him. "I'm your brother."

"Please," sneered Benny. "Your just a pathetic, little geek. Your powers are stupid and you are usless to life."

Now it was Ethan's turn to be suprised. He stood there, trying to believe his bestest friend just said that to him.

"And you." Benny smirked, turning to Erica. Suddenly, Delolaeay popped up beside him and kissed him. The kiss lasted for at least a minute. "You have been replaced."

Erica tried not to cry as she saw her true love wrap his arms around his pixie girl. "Erica, did you really think you were special to me? Do you really think I cared? All I wanted was a hot girl. I was only in it for the chase."

Delolaeay smiled. "Erica, it's not my intention to brag but...he's mine. And he will always be."

"Benny," Erica whispered. "Are you serious?" Fragile Erica was coming back out.

Benny marched toward her and kissed her on the cheek, then patted it. "Believe it, baby," he murmured into her ear.

Anger and depression filled Erica's heart. "I KNEW IT! YOUR JUST AS SHALLOW AS THE REST OF THEM! WHAT AM I DOING HERE, TRYING TO SAVE YOU?! ALL YOU ARE IS A PIECE OR SCUM!"

Benny smirked even wider. "Baby, no need to get upset. It's not my fault. You just make it too easy, way too easy."

Tears were dripping down Erica's face. She then flew upward from her stake barrier and left the castle. She was followed by Sarah and Rory, who were carrying Ethan.

Right after they left, Benny slapped Delolaeay. She fell to the ground, crying.

"You can't hurt a girl, Benny."

"You ruined my life. That us for all the pain that I suffered while doing what you made me do. And that is only a small version of how I felt. If I were to show you how I felt, you would be dead.

Benny then left the room to his quarters.

* * *

**Hi! Tis me again, with another chapter. One more chapter until the finale and the epilogue. So, I'm going to update tomorrow, but skip Wednesday. I will update the finale Thursday and update the epilogue Friday because I wanna finish on a Friday. Did you like this chapter? It was so sad to me *teardrop*.**

**Vote on the poll on my profile for what story I should do next. Here's the link:**

** ~eatbreathewrite **

**Also, THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! IM AT 103 NOW AND I LOVE YOU KEEP R&R-ing. Bye loves. **


	18. Erica's Not the Only One With a Cover

Erica sat on a stool at the Weir's, barely moving. Ethan checked to see if she was breathing a few times, then realized she was a vampire, which is why she could sit there, barely living. She couldn't believe hat Benny had said to her. Did he really mean that? Because the Benny she knew would never say anything like that to her. She really thought he loved her. That he meant everything he said. It was all a lie. Just a game for him to get a pretty, popular girlfriend. He didn't care about her. And she thought she was in love.

He probably lied about not knowing he had to go with Delilah. The two were probably in league, trying to crush Erica. Now she knew she could truly trust no one. Because the boy she trusted the most with her heart was the one who destroyed it and left nothing there.

If people thought Erica was heartless before, they had to see her now. She went out hunting and instead of having a sip of her victim, she drank him completely dry, not an ounce of blood left. This was the first time Erica ever actually killed her prey. She didn't care about anyone else anymore. Her heart wasn't made of stone or coal. It was simply not there anymore. Benny crushed her.

Out of the whole gang, Erica was doing the worse. Sarah and Rory stopped caring and Ethan took a while to sit down and reflect, but then moved on. Erica was not there anymore. Not the real Erica. Not the cover Erica. Just a creature who was wasting air. She didn't talk, barely moved if it wasn't for hunting, and didn't smile. She just sat there. It wasn't even like she was alive anymore. Maybe it's because her heart was ripped out and you can't live if you can't love. Whatever it was, Erica was gone.

She only thought of Benny. Just Benny. She thought back from the first time she saw him in the halls. The library project. Their first kiss. When they told each other they loved each other. Their last kiss. Everything.

She remembered what he said to her. _"Look, Erica. I'm in love with you entirely. I love Geek Erica. Weak Eric. Sweet Erica. But...there is Bad Erica. And I can't love her. Because, I know she's not Erica. She's some foriegn creature living in Erica's body. But she's taking over...and becoming Erica. Look, I'm not asking you to change for me. But, I'm saying I don't think we are gonna work if I love you for the cover you and not the real you."_

Then it clicked.

What she saw back there at the castle, that wasn't Benny. That was Bendythius. A foreign creature in Benny's body. That...that thing that she saw wasn't her beloved Benny. The real Benny would of never said that to her. He would of never said those things about his friends and grandma. The real Benny Weir really did love them and he wasn't sinister and evil. Bendythius was not Benny. Bendythius was a cover.

How could she be so stupid? Benny was probably just trying to protect them from the pixies by making them hate him. He loved them so much that he would do that for them. She should of know. She should have never doubted him. But it wasn't the time to point blame.

"Ethan! Sarah! Rory! Bring the buds, bring the potion, bring the rock! We are going back to Pixieland!"

* * *

"Bendythius, we need you now," Amoraeay called out to him from his chamber. He stood up, walking towards the older woman.

For the most part, Benny hated all the pixies. Except for Amoraeay. She was the most motherly to him, but something in him told him that she only paid attention to him because he was the key to his sucess. But the older woman...she felt like the mother he never had. Nevertheless, she was a pixie. Meaning evil filled her veins.

But who was he to judge? He was a pixie, too. In fact, he would soon be the leader of the Ankáthia tribe, which would make him the most infamous person after the world domination of the clan. Also, he insulted his friends and hurt the people he loved the most. He could see them hating him for the evil demon he had become. He was no better than the pixies.

"Bendythius, you know we just want to help you. We just wany your powers to manifest. You have so much potential. We are letting you use your potential. Don't fear or resent us; we are your friends." The pixie woman smiled slightly. Benny did not reply with words, only nodding his head.

"Here we are." Benny was suddenly in a chamber with a huge tube and a wide tv screen. The tube was empty and the TV showed what looked like Candyland.

"Hello, Bendythius." Benny was approached by Ebeongius. "Are you ready to see how you would change the world?" Benny replied with a nod. Ebeongius smiled at him.

"Okay. So let me explain pixies and faries. We reached an agreement with the fairies a long time ago, so we could aviod war. We allow the fairies to rule winter through summer, making their own beautiful art on Earth, such as snow and flowers. In autum, we destory their art and replace it with our own. We turn their green leaves brown, red, orange, and yellow and kill their flowers. So, with us ruling the Earth, it would be eternally fall."

Benny thought about this. He actually liked fall. In fact, it was his favorite season. The warm colors, the warming up to hot tea with apple spice, and the pumpkin and apple pie. Maybe eternal fall won't be that bad.

"But once we have full control of Earth," cut in Helgundus. "We will make eternal fall an eternal hell. The leaves will be black. Everyday would either be above boiling temperature or below freezing temperature. Vegetation would be impossible because we will make the soil go bad. That would throw off the whole food chain, making everything die. Then, Earth will be the pixie playground. We will keep around 1000 humans and get rid of all the monsters and supernatural creatures. That, my dear Bendythius, will be our paradise. What do you think?'

Benny gulped. Maybe eternal fall wasn't so good. "Um...you guys planned this out very thoroughly."

"Thanks," Helgundus replied, taking Benny's coment as a compliment.

"Bendythius," Omerugas started. "We need you to harnest all your energy into this glass tube over here. Then, we will transform it into a weapon, a weapon about as powerful as an atom bomb, but even more powerful. We will place it over Fairyland and wipe out the whole fairy population, allowing us to go on with our plan for world domination. We will do this in 24 human hours, or about 12 pixie ones. We will feed you and energize you so you can put as much energy as possible into our bomb."

"Fine...wait. You said you will wipe out all of the supernatural creatures. Promise me that you will spare my grandma and friends, and then I will do your dirty work."

"Done," Ebeongius said, smirking. "Now go rest, boy. You have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**Hola. :). Like the chapter? Hope so. Thanks for all your reviews. You guys are truly amazing. Love you. :D **

**Remeber: ***VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!***I want to start another story right after this, but only one person voted. So, I don't know what you guys want me to do next. Please vote or put a comment or PM about what you want.**

**Also, I decided I will put up the last chapter and epilogue up on the same day, Friday. Which means a whole TWO DAYS without a new chapter. My reason for this is that I'm sort of afraid some might stop after the last chapter, so I think putting the chapters up the same day will make you read the epilouge. I also wanted to end on a Friday for 2 reasons: a) I started on a Friday b) The MBAV finale was a friday. **

**Also, thank you Aueraelia for pointing out my mistake. I fixed it :). **

**See you Friday, loves. **


	19. The Final Battle

Erica stared at the pixie castle. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had a thought in the back of her mind telling her that maybe Bendythius was permanently Benny. Or that Benny was always Bendythius, and everything was a lie. But something told her that those thoughts were wrong.

When she told the group what she thought, Sarah and Rory passed each other guilty looks. They knew they shouldn't of jumped to the conclusion that their friend was evil and shouldn't of try to forget it so fast. Ethan had an inward party while beating himself up. He kept saying how happy he was that he didn't really lose his brother, but kept complaining about how he should of known. Erica knew exactly how he felt.

They entered the castle, only to be attacked by pixie guards. After eating several pixies, Erica liked there sweet tasting blood. And even when she was human, if Erica had a craving, she wouldn't stop eating. She bit into each and every one of them that passed her. She wanted to literally take home a pixie to eat every day. Sh. Was bloodthirsty, not to mention determined to get Benny back.

Sarah, Ethan, and Rory were fighting just as hard, spraying and throwing buds every pixie that crossed their path. Rory also tried to karate chopped, but these pixies were a lot bulkier than the other ones. So he decided to stick with the flowers and pink liquid.

When they were done, they surveyed the damage of the room. There were around 50 pixie bodies on the floor. They vaporized pixies left pixie dust, and the group estimated there was about 50 pixies vaporized. They were going to get Benny back.

* * *

"BENDYTHIUS! Your 'friends' came back to the castle," Delolaeay approached him, shaking him up from his nap.

"Whaaa-?"

"Those peasants you used to talk to. They came back."

"First of all, they aren't peasants. Second, I thought they hated me."

"Bendythius, that's not important right now. They wiped out 20% of your army between their two 'visits'. You know what we must do."

Benny stared at Delolaeay for a long time. Then, he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to a wall.

"Delolaeay, do not touch them. Send 20 of our finest soilders out, not to harm them but to restrain them. Tell the soilders to tell them I said they must leave and never come back if theh know what's good for them. Tell them if they dare come back, they would probably be killed. And to save them won't be in my control."

Delolaeay tried nodding, but Benny had a strong grip. He released her to command the order.

"When did you get so feisty, my love?"

"I am not your love and I am your fault."

Delolaeay took a deep breathe and flied toward him, flying up so they could be face to face.

"Bendythius, I don't know why you hate me. Can't you accept your fate? You were meant to be a pixie and I was meant to be your love. Can't we be like how we were on Earth?"

"On Earth, we were never in love. You tricked me into believing so."

"What about the kiss?"

Benny gulped. He never forgot about that puzzling kiss. But suddenly it dawned on him.

"How do I know that wasn't fake, too?"

Delolaeay took a deep breath. "Benny, all I want you to do is love me." And she left the room, just as Ebeongius entered. "King, it's time."

Benny took a deep breathe and followed Ebeongius to the chamber.

* * *

Erica ran through the rooms at vampire speed, looking for Benny or Delilah. If she found Benny, she would kiss him and go look for Delilah. If she found Delilah first, she would kill her and go look for Benny.

The others were lagging behind her, trying to catch up to he. But she was going way too fast. They had their guard up, in case they saw other pixies. Luckly for the, they didn't see any. Until...

A man taller than average pixie height (he was 5' while the average pixie was 4') bumped into Erica. He looked like a weighlifter, even though he was so short. But there were about 20 others just like him behind him. They flew up so they wouldn't look so tiny.

Erica sneered and grabbed for the pixie. However, they all whispered, "Tin protastia mou me éna datchtylídi tis fotiás." Suddenly, a ring of fire surronded the pixies. But this was no ordinary fire. It was black. Sarah threw a bud at one of the pixies, only to have it disintegrate. Ethan tried spraying one, but the pink liquid disappeared. Erica tried grabbing at it, but her hand was severly burned. She feel to the ground in pain, clutching her arm.

The pixie men smirked. They summonded large, black vines that grabbed the group and sent them outside the palace.

"Kind Bendythius said that you must leave and never return. If you return, you will be killed, whether he likes it or not," the leader of them said.

Erica attempted to sneer. "Never," she said weakly. Her arm was killing her. What used to be beautiful, flawless flesh was now black, about to fall off. Tears welled up in her eyes. She knew she couldn't fight like this, but she had to try. Even if she died.

"Very well then. We'll just have to-" the pixie stopped talking. He then cleared his throat. "Queen Delolaeay just informed me that she wants us to escort you to Bendythius. In bondage."

The pixie guards proceeded to put chains on their wrist. When they got to Erica, they decided to be nice and put them on her upper arm, knowing she barely could use her hands anyway. Their handcuffs were clear and pointy.

"They are made from diamonds," a female pixie guard said. "Impossible to cut, unless you use another diamond."

The guards then took them away to the King and his Queen.

* * *

Bendythius stared at the machine. He was just about to destroy a world. Two worlds, actually. The world of innocent faries who did nothing to him, and the world he used to live in. But, he had to protect his loved ones. Family and friends come first. Even if they hated him and he could never be with them again, he wanted them to be safe.

"Are you ready, Bendythius?" Ebeongius touched his shoulder and then gripped it as a sign of suport.

"Yes."

"Now, all you have to do is focus all your energy on the tube, and then just relax. That's all you need to do. Meditate, and then once you snap out of that meditation, you would of done it."

Benny took a deep breath. All of the pixie council was there, staring at him. Except for Delilah. He would wonder where she was, but he didn't care. He had more important things to worry about. He did exactly what Ebeongius told him to. He seemed to zone out. He forgot what he was doing. But when he remembered, the deed was already done. The tube sparkled with what looked like a glittery blue air.

"Good job, Bendythius," Amoraeay said, smiling.

"Now, all you have to do is hit that button, Bendythius. All you have to do is hit it," Helgundus told him. The old man was happier than Benny ever saw him.

Benny went over the machine, his hand over the button when-

"WAIT!" The voice of Delolaeay shook the room. Behind her were his friends. As soon as Benny saw Erica and her arm, he rushed toward her.

"What happened?" he asked her.

Erica smiled. She now knew Bendythius was really a cover. "My arm. It got burnt by some fire. Nothing to worry about."

Benny's eyes showed rage. He first put his hand over Erica's arm, healing her. Then, he turned to Delilah and started walking towards her.

"You. This is all your fault. I told you not to let anyone touch them and-"

"ME! ME?! THE ONLY REASON I BROUGTH THEM HERE WAS TO PLEASE YOU! THE GUARDS WERE GOING TO KILL THEM AND I SAVED THEM! WHY DO YOU HATE ME AND I ONLY LOVE YOU!" Delolaeay then turned to Erica. "You. You're the reason he hates me. With you out of the picture, Benny would love me." Out of the blue, she sent a stake to Erica's heart. But, Sarah pulled Erica's foot down with her own and sent the girl crashing to the floor.

"Don't you touch my best friend," Sarah said in anger, breaking her bondage. "Oh yeah, little tip for you. Vampires have this little thing called super strenght.

At that moment, Erica and Rory also broke their bonds. Sarah then broke Ethan's for him, and he gave her a quick thank you.

Benny stood, looking at his friends and the pixies. He knew he had to press the button, but...he also knew he would have his regrets.

"Bendythius...push the button," Omerugus told him, seeing that the boy was second guessing.

Benny looked Omerugus straight in the eye. His eyes shifted then to the other pixies, Delolaeay looking like she was about to kill Benny. His friends also looked at him. Their eyes said, don't do it. Even though they had no clue what was going on, they knew it was bad.

"No," Benny said hoarsely. "I'm done with you pixies. This isn't right."

"Great!" shouted Delolaeay. "Now there's no holding me back!" she threw another stake towards Erica, but this time the girl caught it. She lunged to Delolaeay and they started fighting. Amoraeay charged towards Sarah, Omerugus to Ethan, and Rory charged to Helgundus. Benny knew he was the one who had to face Ebeongius.

Sarah and Amoraeay looked each other square in the eye, the pixie flying up to her height. Amoraeay conjured up a clear liquid. She shot it to Sarah, and the vampiress felt her leg burn. "AH!" she yelled in immense pain. The liquid was holy water.

"A little more of that will make the little vampire disappear," the pixie said, smiling. Vines popped out from the floor, grabbing Sarah. The pixie then conjoured up a whole jar of holy water, approaching the girl slowly flying.

Sarah broke from the vines. She used her good leg to kick the pixie in the stomach, making her spill the holy water. When the pixie stood up, Sarah punched her in her throat, killing her instantly.

Ethan faced Omerugus, who was very ready to kill him.

"You're just a little seer. Your visions can't help you now." Fire appeared around Ethan, moving closer and closer. He knew he wouldn't make it. He noticed a chandelier of diamonds. It gave him an idea.

"HEY OMERUGUS! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO? USE FIRE? I BET YOU COULDN'T DO SOMETHING MORE ELABORATE! LIKE...MAKE ME A DAGGER OF DIAMONDS AND USE IT TO KILL ME!

"Please, seer, that is simple." The pixie noticed the chandelier and flied up to it to grab one. As he did, Ethan grabbed a bud out his pocket. "Let's hope my aim is accurate," he whispered. He threw a bud upward at the pixie. It didn't catch on fire and it did hit him. The pixie disintegrated.

Rory bit Helgundus. The man was taken aback, and collasped on the ground. Rory smiled, knowing he was dead. Suddenly, he felt something fly over his back. A stake. He turned around and saw Helgundus with yellow eyes.

"You just made me more powerful, boy. Now I am...A VAMPIRE PIXIE!"

Rory mentally kicked himself for his stupid mistake. He was supposed to DRAIN him, not just bite him.

"Well, then vampire pixie, we'll see how good you are. Because I am a VAMPIRE NINJA! WAH!"

Helgundus summonded up another stake for Rory, but the boy dashed out of the way. The old man followed close behind him. Suddenly, the boy had an idea. He cut Ethan on his hand. Ethan yelled "ow!" Helgundus, being a fledgling, was attracted by the blood. He tried biting Ethan, but Rory took one of his own stakes and staked him, then threw a bud at him just to be safe.

Erica and Delolaey tackled each other, pulling hair and punching. Suddenly, Erica felt a sharp pain on her side. Delolaeay was holding a sick of garlic in her hand, smirking. Erica jumped off, and kicked her from afar. Delolaeay fell to the ground, but conjoured up a stake on her way down. Seh got back up and nearly stabbed Erica in the shoulder. She did manage to scrap her arm a little, which hurt her a lot.

She walked over to Erica, who collapsed on the ground in pain. "I've always wanted you to be gone. I hoped that maybe you would die, and Benny would be mine. Now, I will make that happen!"

She almost plunged the stake into her heart, but Erica grabbed it and wounded Delolaeay in the side with it. Then, she bit her in the neck and drained her dry.

"I've always wanted you to be gone, too," Erica said, leaving Delolaeay on the floor.

Benny reunited with his friends. His battle with Ebeongius was a short one. The pixie didn't put up much of a fight and jammed Ebeongius into a wall, cracking his head open like a pumpkin. They all hugged, looking back at the pixies and seeing how well they did.

From the corner of her eye, Erica saw Delolaeay climbing toward the tube, a stake in her hand. She tried to warn the others, but it was too late. The tube exploded and the whole castle with it.

* * *

**HAIIIIIII! This is the last chapter of "Benny's Girl". Well, besides the epilogue. Which is coming in an hour or so. Hope you liked it!**


	20. Epilogue

After Delolaeay destroyed the pixie castle, Pixieworld was destroyed with it. The castle blew up the whole entire world and almost all the pixies died. Many ran to Fairyworld for a safe haven. However, most of them were killed by magical animals on their ways. The ones that got to Fairyworld changed their evil ways and turned into pixies. The saddest part, there were no survivors from the castle. Everyone who was in the castle at the time died.

Benny, Erica, Ethan, Sarah, and Rory were recognized as heros around Fairyland. The fairies admired these brave people who risked their life for them, even though they didn't know them. They also loved how they killed the Pixie council. Even if they risked everything.

* * *

"BENNY LETS GO!" Erica yelled to her boyfriend. She was wearing a new strapless red dress, which cut at the knee. It was her favorite shade of red, blood red. She wore red pumps with it and carried a black clutch bag.

Benny yelled at her from upstairs of his house. "WAIT FOR US! ETHAN ME AND RORY STILL NEED TO GET DRESSED!"

Erica rolled her eyes and looked at Sarah, shaking her head. Sarah was wearing a strapless royal blue dress cut at the knee with black pumps and a royal blue clutch.

"Can you believe this?" Sarah asked her best friend.

"Not at all. I mean, we are about to go to Fairyworld to see our statue's grand revealing. This is crazy."

"I know right. I thought we would be dead."

"I'm soooo happy Benny's grandma included that magic teleporting rock. I just wished she told us what it did."

"I also wished she told us she was right there, just invisible."

"I know right. How did she get the rock from you for the teleporting?"

"I don't know. I don't think I will."

The boys came downstairs, in suits. Ethan was wearing a standard black suit, Benny a blue one, and Rory a neon pink one.

Ethan grabbed Sarah's hand and kissed her on the cheek and Benny kissed Erica fully on the lips. Rory stood there, looking at his friends be lovey-dovey.

"Ewwwwww!" he yelled, playfully.

Erica separated her lips from Benny and took a full look at Rory.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Pink is the most attractive color to fairy girls. I'll have a whole bunch of fairy babes behind me."

Everyone shook their heads. "C'mon let's go," Ethan said. Benny whispered a spell and they disappeared from the house.

* * *

The statue ceremony was done and the reception was going on. Everyone was dancing and having fun. Turns out, Rory was right. Fairy girls were fawning over him, petting him like a kitten. Ethan danced with his girlfriend and he and Sarah would kiss frequently. Benny pulled Erica aside.

"Erica Jones, we have been dating for 8 months 29 days 21 hours and 7 minutes. Did you know that?" Benny asked her.

Erica chuckled. "And 32 seconds. Yes, I knew."

"Erica Jones, these past 8 months 29 days 21 hours 7 minutes and 41 seconds have been the best of my life. And I can't imagine living without you." Benny got down on his knee as Erica cupped her mouth. He took out a diamond ring that looked like it cost fortunes.

"It's a promise ring. We are too young to get married but...I want you to know we are forever."

"Benny.." Erica took a heavy breath. "I'm a vampire. I'm immortal."

"Well...considering Uncle Merlin is still alive, I don't think age is a problem."

Erica smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. She grabbed and kissed him.

"I'm your girl, Benny Weir. Forever and always."

* * *

**HAIII! Hope you liked the epilogue. And the whole story. This was a really good run and I loved writing this so so so so much. Thank you guys for all your support and for reading on 3. Please vote on my poll for what you want my next story to be! Or comment or PM me!**

**Until the next story,**

**eat. breath. write**

**P.S- Tomorrow I will credit all my reviewers and favorite-ers and alert-ers.**


End file.
